


So Bad

by senpaixxx



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bottom Nakamoto Yuta, Boyfriends, BoyxBoy, Drama & Romance, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Top Lee Taeyong, Yaoi, boylove, nct - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-09-12 19:41:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 24,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16877994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/senpaixxx/pseuds/senpaixxx
Summary: Lee Taeyong was the school’s Mr. Popular No.1. Almost all the boys envy his deity-like looks that all girls go crazy over every time. Not until Yuta Nakamoto, a transferee, came in and took over his spot. He was threatened by the latter, not only Yuta equals him in looks but also in sports and in almost everything and sometimes does even better than him.Well the title didn’t matter at first. And actually he was kind of relieved. Being not the school’s apple of the eye can keep him off doing troubles and worries from his so-called fans or stalkers.Not until the girl he has been courting rejected him with the reason that the girl likes Yuta more. With anger and jealousy ran into his mind, he thought of confronting the guy who he thought took everything from him.But in the act of confronting Yuta, he learned Yuta’s secret. And revenge was the only thing on his mind.





	1. One

It has been only a week since school started. Taeyong and his friends are already in their last year in high school. It was always been a motto for seniors to treasure the last moments of their high school days but Taeyong begs to differ. He just want to let time pass by, graduate and apply for scholarship abroad in college. These passed years in high school has been hectic for him. Being the school's Mr. Popular No. 1 is no joke. He felt the pressure of the public and unknowingly was swayed by it. Before he didn't really care about his image but now his reputation is all for him. Well he couldn't blame the others for falling for his good looks and tsundere personality.

"Wahhh...the food here in the cafeteria is what I'll miss the most when we graduate." Johnny, the tallest member of the group said as he took a bite of his cheesecake. "Hmm..heaven." The others looked at him amused by his satisfied expression as he ate.

"It has been just a week and you're already talking about graduation? How emotional tsk." Ten, the dance major, dissed Johnny with a smirk on his face.

"Yah time flies so fast. It's our last year so we should treasure all the remaining time we have as seniors. I don't wanna regret not doing anything. I think I wanna do something as impactful as like running for the Student Council as president." Johnny said looking up above as if he was already imagining himself as the new elected officer.

"What? You're actually thinking about running as the Student Council's President? Are you insane?!" Doyoung asked in a surprised tone, who just came in with Jaehyun, both carrying their tray of food. "Do you think being an officer is that easy?" He said as he sat on the empty chair facing Johnny. Jaehyun then sat infront of Taeyong. Doyoung has been part of the Student Council since he was first year. He is considered to be the brain of the group.

Their sitting position was Ten, Johnny, Mark then Taeyong while on the other side of the table were Taeil, Doyoung, Haechan and Jaehyun.

"Ehh I know that just by looking at you and all your rants about the student council for the passed years but I don't know I just felt like I wanted to." Johnny clarified and continued eating.

Doyoung looked at him confused. "You can't just do anything in repulse. You must think this matter seriously."

"Why? Are you planning to run for Presidency this year?" Johnny asked Doyoung with a raised eyebrow. Doyoung just scoffed .

"I guess Doyoung is right. That's a big responsibility." Taeil butt in, the eldest but full of aegyo (cuteness) in the group.

"Haha..Why are you all fretting about this? Are you even sure someone's gonna go and vote for him?" Haechan, the evil maknae (youngest) said that caused the others to laugh.

"Yah are you looking down on me now huh?" Johnny tried to grab on to Haechan but the younger fortunately dodged his hand and stick his tongue out. "You lil freak." Haechan just laughed off at what Johnny called him.

"Haechan-ah stop messing up with Johnny-hyung." Mark, the second to the maknae line said.

Haechan just sighed in annoyance. "Alright..alright." Mark and Haechan are still juniors but because Mark is Taeyong's cousin and that they're also part of the club that most of the seniors in the group joined in and are living on the same dorm, they hangout quite often.

Silence filled the table after. They were all busy eating for lunch time is almost over.

"Taeyong-ah? Why are you not eating and just looking at your phone? Smiling like a lunatic?" Jaehyun, second in line for the most popular guy in the campus, asked in curiousity but with a sense of annoyance as he noticed Taeyong not eating and was just busy with his phone. Taeyong just smiled and said nothing.

"Ohh I know who he's texting..." Haechan teasingly said that made everyone grin. Teasing Taeyong more.

"Of course we all know who it is. The lucky girl that can make the untouchable Lee Taeyong look stupid." Ten teased. Taeyong just smiled at his remark.

"Don't mind me...just continue eating." Taeyong said as he still busy himself with his phone.

"Yah you should eat first. Lunch time's almost over." Jaehyun reminded Taeyong.

"Hmmm.." Taeyong just hummed in response.

"Yah do you like me to feed you?" Everyone bursted laughing at what Jaehyun said. Taeyong looked at him annoyed but just understood that Jaehyun just cares for him.

"Okay okay fine. Just one final text." Taeyong typed quickly and pressed send. He then kept his phone to his pocket. "There, done."

"Now eat." Jaehyun said but it was more like a command. Taeyong then ate in silence.

Even though Jaehyun is considered as second to Taeyong for being popular, there was never a rivalry between the two. They were friends since middle school together with Johnny and Ten. Still, they remained as close friends despite how people compare and rival them. But then some of their so-called-fans are relieved that they remained friends and even root for them.

"Hey have you heard about the incoming new guy?" Taeil opened up a new topic of conversation.

"New guy? You mean a transferee?" Johnny asked as he scooped a spoonful of rice to finish his food.

"Yeah." Everyone looked at Doyoung.

"It was Winwin who was assigned to tour him and teach him stuffs." Doyoung said as if it was an answer to the unvoiced question everyone had reflected in their stare.

"Ehh? Taeil-hyung how did you know bout him?" Haechan asked at the eldest.

"From Winwin. Remember I had to take Traditional Dancing as a minor? He's with that too and we're in the same class now. We became close. He knew me from Doyoung." Taeil answered as he finished his drink. Everyone just nod their head.

"So what about the new guy?" Mark asked, his eyes widened a bit, looking cutely with both of his seagull-like-eyebrows (according to the Johnny) raised.

"Yuta Nakamoto is the name, Heard that he's Japanese but has been living here in Korea for a few years already so he can speak korean fluently. I caught a glanced of his form, he has good records. I think he was an athlete in his past school...what was it again.." Doyoung said not finishing his sentence when Mark cut him off.

"He's a soccer player...right? Yes, Yuta Nakamoto.."

"You know that guy?" Haechan asked bewildered.

"Yeah, he's somewhat famous. He played in the inter-high championship. He's hella good man." Mark said with an impressed expression on his face.

"Then surely he'll join the Soccer Club." Doyoung said.

"He'll be a great addition to the team. I mean he can be our ticket to the championship!" Mark said excitedly.

"He's that good?" Johnny asked, almost getting impressed with the 'new guy'. Mark just abruptly nodded in response.

"It's funny you're all talking about that guy. Getting impressed with him eventhough he still does nothing." Taeyong said. The other guys grinned with an entertaining thought in their minds.

"Woah..hold it right there. Do I sense some jealousy in here? Is the almighty Lee Taeyong threatened? More or less by someone we don't know of personally?" Ten teased Taeyong, which garnered a lot of 'woahs' and unbelievable laugh from the group.

"I'm not threatened or anything. I just find it funny that you're gossiping about some guy."

"Taeyong's right. And there's nothing threatening about that Yuta Nakamoto. I mean, I'm pretty sure Teayong is better." Jaehyun said proudly.

"You sound so like a gay Woojae-ah haha...Are you TY's girlfriend? lol haha.." Haechan said and laughed.

Jaehyun just glared at him. "When did I let you call me that? It's Jaehyun-hyung for you, sneaky brat." Jaehyun hissed.

"Ehh hyung, I'm just joking okay? hehe.." Haechan said still laughing.

Suddenly a loud noise was heard that made them turn their heads. People were starting to crowd unto the entrance of the cafeteria. The cafeteria's walls are made of glass so the outside view can just be seen and vice-versa. Some were gossiping and some girls can be heard shrieking in excitement as if some Kpop Star just entered the building.

"W..what's happening?"

Everyone looked at the entrance. It was Winwin who first entered followed by an unfamiliar face. But everyone knew who it was.

"Yuta...Nakamoto." Taeyong muttered.

He was tall, but not so tall...just the right height. At an instant, he was garnered with everyone's attention. Not because he was not wearing the prescribed uniform just cause he was wearing a simple printed white shirt and a clean faded ripped jeans. Nor because his bag was hanged across his left arm like a cool guy in dramas or because his hair was dyed with chocolate brown color. Not that everyone cared about hair color. But because we was wearing a bright smile that can melt anyone. His smile stood out the most.

Taeyong felt uneasy looking at the new guy so he just looked away and took a sipped of his drink.

"Woah what a scene stealer. Not everybody is welcomed like that." Taeil said as more people gave attention.

"Should I call them? I can call Winwin over." Doyoung offered looking at everyone for agreement.

"Can you Hyung?! I really wanted to talk to him." Mark said giddily. Haechan looked at him in annoyance but just nodded in agreement.

"Why? What for?" Taeyong spoke. Everyone looked at him. "I mean, why should you?"

"But Hyung..I just wanted to ask him if he wants to join the soccer club." Mark said a bit sad.

"I think what Taeyong means is that, if he really is interested in soccer then surely he'll definitely join the club then you'll be able to talk to him. You sound like a fangirl seriously. Don't overreact Markeu." Jaehyun said in defense to what Taeyong said.

Mark's mouth gaped at what Jaehyun said. "Fangirl? Ahh Hyung!!" Jaehyun just hissed him that left Mark annoyed.

But later did they know that Winwin and Yuta was already on their way to the populars' table.

"Oh shit I think they're coming this way." Ten said as he sensed the two coming.

"Fuck, act normal..wait..why do we act like we're guilty of something..?" Johnny said in confusion.

"You're all guilty. I'm not." Haechan added.

The sound of footsteps suddenly stopped. Everyone looked at their table.

"Why do I feel tension in here?" Ten spoke.

Winwin was the first one to approached them.

"Hey guys." He greeted the boys with a smile and waved at them cutely. Yuta stayed at a distance. "Doyoungie-hyung.." He called out Douyong.

"Oh what is it?" Doyoung asked.

"Can I leave Yuta to you? I still have something to pass for a subject." Winwin said with a pout.

Doyoung looked at Yuta who just smiled back at him. "Hmm..okay." Doyoung said.

"Wahhh thank you Hyung. You're a life saver." Winwin was about to hug Doyoung when the older stopped him.

"Yah just go, no need to hug me."

"Thanks Hyung."

"Winwin-ah? Is that for Traditional Dancing? The one you're going to pass?" Taeil asked.

"Yeah Hyung, did you pass yours already?" Winwin asked back.

"Yeah but I'll just come with you. I have something to ask to our teacher."

"Okay Hyung.." Winwin looked back at Yuta. "Yuta-ssi you can just stay here with Doyoung-hyung. He's also part of the student council, he'll know what to do. Just ask him if you still have questions. Sorry, I really have to go."

"No, it's alright. I'm sorry I bothered you a lot today. Thank you very much though." Yuta said all smile.

"Yuta-ssi..everyone, we're heading out first already." Taeil said and went out together with Winwin.

As soon as Taeil and Winwin left, the table was left in silence. Everyone stared at Yuta.

"Ahmm..so Yuta-ssi come and join us. Have a seat. Have you eaten already?" Doyoung broke the ice.

"Ahh yeah. I ate with Winwin." He answered still smiling, walked closer then sat on the chair Taeil sat before.

"Ohh that's good. I'm Doyoung by the way and like Winwin, I'm also part of the Student Council. So if you need anything don't be shy to ask." Doyoung said warmly, offering a handshake which Yuta gladly accepted. "And the one who left with Winwin was Taeil, the eldest among us. He's the President of the Music Club. So if you have any interest in Music, you know who to approach." Yuta nodded in understanding.

"Then this is Haechan, he is the youngest. He might look cute but be careful." Doyoung joked.

"Yah Hyung!! Don't believe him, I'm as calm and nice as a river." Haechan naughtily said which made Yuta laugh.

"Then uri Jaehyun, our valentine boy." Jaehyun cringed at Doyoung but just gave Yuta a small smile.

"Hi I'm Ten. I'm a foreigner too like you. I came from Thailand. So yeah I think we'll be close in no time." Ten said.

"Ohh really? I'm glad." Yuta said gladly.

"I'm Johnny. I'm half american so I think I can relate to you and Ten too. I too hope we can be friends." Johnny introduced himself.

"Hi Yuta-hyung---I mean Yuta-ssi hehe..I'm Mark Lee. I'm part of the Soccer Club." Mark said shyly.

"It's okay to call me hyung." Yuta said smiling widely at Mark's cute shy expression. Mark giddily nodded at Yuta. "Oh so you're a soccer player? I hope we can be teammates."

Mark's mouth widened in happiness. "So hyung..you already tried joining the club?"

"Yeah, I already passed my form. Hope I can pass the tryout."

"Tryout? I mean with your talent...you need no tryouts. The club members would be happy you joining." Yuta just shooked his head. "Ehh hyung.. no need to be humble."

"Stop it already with your fangirling Markeu." Doyoung said that made Mark shut his mouth. Then everyone looked at Taeyong and waited for him to introduce himself to Yuta. But unlike his giddy cousin, Taeyong was still busy with his phone.

"And that is Lee Taeyong, Mark's cousin and the campus royalty." Doyoung introduced Taeyong to Yuta. Yuta stared at Taeyong, waited for some time for the other to say anything but Taeyong remained saying nothing. He felt like cold as ice but Yuta just smirked.

"Hello everyone. I'm Yuta Nakamoto just call me Yuta." Yuta then introduced himself. Everyone just nodded and smiled in response except for Taeyong who was busy again with his phone.

"May we know why you transferred here? I mean I don't wanna sound doubtful but it's already your senior year right?" Doyoung asked Yuta.

Yuta nodded. "Well it's just that I had to move here in Seoul. I was in Busan before. It would be hectic and draining to commute for hours from Seoul to Busan so I had no other choice but to transfer."

"Oh that's why. That must be hard for you? Transferring on your last year..I'm sure you miss your friends there." Johnny said and Yuta just nodded.

"What class are you in?" Ten asked.

"I believe the same as you do, Winwin told me." Yuta answered.

"Ohh really?" Then the bell rang, sign that the lunch time was over. Everyone stood up from their seats.

"We can walk altogether, except for Mark and Haechan cause they're still juniors then Taeil-hyung and Winwin are in the other class, we're all classmates. Must be fate hahaha.." Johnny happily said.

"Bye Hyungs!!" Mark and Haechan said and waved their goodbye. "See you later at the soccer field Yuta-hyung!" Yuta nodded in response.

"Let's go. We have to hurry up, we're gonna be late." Doyoung said as he took up his books from the table. He was also reading while eating earlier.

The boys hurriedly went to their classroom.

The afternoon class started with Yuta introducing himself to the class. It was brief but everyone seemed like to know a lot about him already. Then he was assigned by the teacher to sit unto the empty chair by the window, which is beside Taeyong. After introducing himself, he walked to the empty chair. Glancing at Taeyong for a bit, feeling relieved that someone familiar was going to be his seatmate. Taeyong caught him staring so Yuta flashed a smile but Taeyong just looked away.

Time went by fast and their last class was dismissed. Taeyong hurriedly got his bag and just walked out the classroom without saying anything.

"What's he hurrying for?" Jaehyun asked in annoyance. "He didn't even said goodbye."

"Noona's class will be over soon too so that's why. He definitely will wait for her by her classroom." Ten answered.

"What a romantic." Johnny said with a goofy smile on his face.

Yuta then approached the guys. "I have to head out now too for the tryout."

"Ahh yeah..goodluck eventhough as what Mark said, you might not even need it. We'll try to cheer for you." Doyoung said.

"I'm not that good...thank you though. Bye then." The others just smiled at him.

"I'm going to the Student Council room first then will just meet you at the field." Doyoung said.

"Hmmm okay...I'll text Taeil-hyung and Taeyong. We'll have to cheer up Mark too. I know Haechan will be there already." Jaehyun said then got his phone from his pocket to text.

At the field, a lot of students were already seated on the bleachers. The soccer team was already there, led by their coach Minho. On the other side, Yuta and the others trying for the tryout for the team can be found. They formed a line, each with a ball on their front.

"Ohh I think, they're starting already." Johnny said as he and the guys try to find seats. They saw Mark walking towards Yuta. They waved their hands at the two. Yuta and Mark then waved back.

The tryout started and each of the candidates started showing their skills. Many were good but it was Yuta who stood out the most. They even tried scoring a goal against the team's best goal keeper and Yuta was the only one who scored. Everyone applauded, definitely impressed with Yuta's soccer skills.

 

Taeyong was waiting for Irene outside of her classroom. The girls shrieked as they saw Taeyong looking coolly with his back leaning against the wall, waiting. All the girls thought of how lucky Irene was to have Taeyong as a suitor but well they can't disgree though, Irene is a beauty herself. If Taeyong is Mr. Popular No. 1, Irene is for the girls.

"Irene-ah.." Taeyong called out Irene.

"Yah call me Noona..I'm older than you. Thanks for waiting by the way." Irene said as she walked to Taeyong.

"Anything for you. But I'm your suitor...I wanna call you by your name." Taeyong said sweetly. "How was your day?"

"It's fine just a bit tiring though." Irene answered.

"Do you wanna do anything or just let me walk you home?" Taeyong asked as he lend his hand to carry Irene's bag.

"I think I'll just go home. Where are your friends then?" Irene asked.

"Oh Jaehyun texted me that they're on the field." Taeyong answered.

"On the field? Why?"

"It happens that they wanna be friends with the transferee and then the guy is trying to join the soccer club. You know my cousin Mark right? He's there too so the guys decided to watch."

"Hmm is that so.. why don't we pass by them then go home?"

Taeyong just nod in agreement. "Hmm okay then."

Taeyong has been courting Irene for a month now, since break. Well Taeyong has been crushing on Irene since a year ago when Irene and her friends performed for a school event. Irene was famous too even before that. Everybody thinks of what a cute couple they would be once Irene will accept Taeyong as her boyfriend and well that's what Taeyong thinks of too. They were walking by the side of each other.

Irene hasn't been opening up to him lately. He wasn't even sure how Irene feels about him. He's trying his best to wait patiently for her reply. He doesn't want to force her to answer him but it has already been a month and Irene hasn't said anything. Sure they meet everyday, Taeyong makes sure to walk her home everyday as much as possible. They text or call each other till late at night. They also meet up sometimes on the weekends off somewhere. But there was never a label or any official confirmation.

Taeyong couldn't help but have a little courage and held unto Irene's hand. He walked faster to go a bit forward of Irene, not letting her see his shy face. Taeyong felt happy when Irene just let him hold her hand.

After a while, they saw where the boys were seated and walked unto them.

"Oh hi Irene-ssi.." Johnny greeted Irene and the others just smiled at her. Irene then just waved her hand and smiled back to them.

"Omo..I just reserved one seat.." Jaehyun said ruffling his hair.

"It's okay we won't be long. Noona can just take the seat." Taeyong gentleman as ever offered his seat. Irene smiled at him and took a sit.

Doyoung and Winwin then came in with snacks. "I just came from the council room and Winwin here asked if he could tag along. Then we decided to buy some food. Here are your snacks." Doyoung said and Johnny hailed in happiness. "So how's it going?"

"Yuta's killing it. Mark was right, the guy's good. I mean he was part of the championship game last year. He'll be a great addition to the team." Taeil said, clearly impressed with Yuta.

A mock battle was happening on the field. Yuta and Mark was fortunately on the same team.

"Yuta? Is that the transferee?" Irene asked.

"Yeah Noona." Ten answered. "He's the one on the middle wearing the black jersey."

As soon as Irene gazed her eyes on Yuta, it was a coincidence that Yuta landed a score for their team. Irene was flustered at the timing that caused her to smile and be impressed with the new guy. Taeyong then noticed Irene's reaction. He felt a sense of jealousy running through his body.

"Noona do you wanna go home now? You said you were tired." Taeyong asked Irene, trying hard not to sound rude.

"Hmmm can we stay a bit longer? I suddenly feel fine now. You can bond with your friends too." Irene replied. Taeyong just nodded.

After the tryout, it was then confirmed that Yuta was accepted to the team. Mark was happy that he even hugged Yuta. The older was startled at first but just hugged Mark back too. He thought how the maknae was cute.

"Let's go to them." Johnny said. They went down the bleacher to congratulate Yuta.

"Congrats man, you were great." Doyoung said. The others also showered Yuta with congratulations. The latter just smiled and acted humble.

"See hyungs? I told you he was great. I'm so thrilled for this year." Mark happily said.

"Yah don't pressure him. But seriously though, we'll be looking forward." Jaehyun said with a smile.

Yuta then noticed an unfamiliar girl standing beside Taeyong. "Congratulations Yuta-ssi. I'm Irene, Taeyong's friend." Irene said. Taeyong felt a bit hurt as what Irene addressed him as.

"Oh thank you Irene-ssi." Yuta smiled shyly. Irene smiled back. Taeyong can't help but feel a little jealous.

"Yuta-hyung congats again. You have to treat us for cheering on you...just kidding." Haechan joked that made everyone laugh.

"Well yeah I really plan to though." Yuta said that made everyone awe. "I mean you all helped me a lot. I owe everyone."

"Wahh..Yuta-hyung, I feel like you're going to be my best friend." Haechan said that made everyone laughed again.

"Yah you're so sneaky Haechan-ah." Taeil teased.

"Well maybe you can treat us on the weekend. It's getting late already.. and we.." Johnny eyed the guys. "Have to be in the dorm soon or else..you know what will happen."

"How bout you Hyung? Where do you stay?" Mark asked Yuta.

"I lived alone in my sister's condo. She just went home to Japan so I'm like a caretaker." Yuta chuckled.

"Woah...perhaps are you a chaebol (rich kid)?" Ten asked.

"Ahh No.." Yuta shooked his head to disagree.

"So we'll see you again tomorrow. Goodbye guys and also Irene-ssi." Johnny said waving goodbye.

"Hyung cover up for me. I'll just take Noona home." Taeyong called to Johnny.

"Taeyong-ah you don't need to.." Irene said worried.

"It's fine Noona. Let's go?" Taeyong tried to held unto Irene's hand but Irene held her hands up to wave the others goodbye. Taeyong felt hurt but he doesn't want to be insensitive.

After Taeyong walked Irene home, he hurriedly went home to the dorm. Curfew is almost coming and the dorm leader is strict with rules. Fortunately he wasn't caught.

"Taeyong-ah we're starving." Johnny said.

"You didn't eat yet? Doyoung didn't cook? Haechan-ah?" Taeyong asked as he took his shoes off.

"Nope..Doyoung is busy with student council stuff and Haechan-ah's just busy playing with Mark. That brat doesn't even listen to me."

"Okay Hyung.. just wait I'll cook."

"Thanks TY-ah!!" Johnny exclaimed.

Taeyong was waiting for Irene's reply to his text. He already did wash the dishes, took a bath and all but Irene hasn't replied still.

"Maybe she slept early. She said earlier she was tired." Taeyong just kept his phone on the table and decided to sleep.

He couldn't help thinking about how Irene acted in front of Yuta. She was acting shy. She never acted shy, even when he introduced her to the guys or to anyone he knows of before. He's trying to let the thought die as he drifted off to sleep. It was a long day indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All errors and mistakes are mine. Thanks for reading. Feel free to subscribe, give the story some kudos and comments are much appreciated. See you on the next update. Peace!


	2. Two

It has been days since the boys got to know Yuta and it only took a short time for the boys to utterly like the new guy. Yuta even treated them that weekend. Everybody went except Taeyong, who spent his weekend cleaning the dorm. All the boys thought of how killjoy Taeyong was but was also relieved because sure did the dorm needed some thorough cleaning and they'd hate a nagging Taeyong.

Eversince, the boys spent their time together and they even invited Winwin sometimes when he and Doyoung weren't busy with Student Council activities. It was because Yuta wasn't hard to get close with. He's kind, funny, savage at times but they just saw it as him being too honest, he wasn't rude though. But not every one was smitten by Yuta's alluring smile. Taeyong was a bit annoyed at the latter because at present the other boys couldn't stop talking about Yuta. He couldn't understand what Yuta did for the boys to be so overly mindful of what ever the guy does.

"Yuta recommended me some awesome animes, wanna watch it together?" Taeil said as he browsed on his phone the titles of the anime Yuta told him.

"Sure Hyung! Let's buy some snacks before we go home then later." Mark said as he playfully clung unto Taeil's arm.

Taeyong got annoyed at the two for talking again a topic related to Yuta. "Yah can we please just walk to school in silence? I've been hearing you talk about that guy for the passed few days and I'm getting the thought that all of you are gay for him."

"Ehh TY-hyung, it's nothing like that. We just like him as a friend, I mean he's super nice and everything. Why don't you try to know him better?" Mark reasoned out.

Taeyong just scoffed and walked faster. "Stop talking nonesense and walk faster. We'll be late."

It was friday and friday means it's Physical Education half of the day. Morning classes were a bit boring for it consist series of lectures and the afternoon is spent in the Gym for P.E. The boys gathered at the locker room to change into comfortable shirts and jogging pants. Taeyong and the boys were all there including Yuta well except for the lowerclassmen Mark and Haechan.

"Ahh why do we even need P.E.? I really hate running around the Gym!!" Doyoung whined as he folds his uniform and puts it into his locker.

"Ehh why? I think it's fun. Yah you have to move around and do some exercises, it's healthy." Jaehyun said as he was the one who most enjoys P.E.

"It's not that I'm dreaming to be an athlete. Seriously, it's too tiring." Doyoung added.

"Yah stop whining. You can't do anything about it. You have to even if you don't like it." Taeil said. Well even he, hates the weekly workout but just comforts himself with the thought of it's healthy as per what Jaehyun always say.

"Don't you get tired Yuta? You do P.E. then still you have to go for a run and practice every after class for soccer? You're amazing." Doyoung asked, amazed on Yuta's daily routine of athletic activities.

"Well maybe at first I get lazy running but then I got used to it now. I really like playing soccer so I come to enjoy it." Yuta answered with a smile.

Taeyong looked at him with an unreadable expression on his face. Yuta noticed it and smiled at him. Taeyong was caught off guard and quickly looked away.

"What a weird guy." Taeyong thought. He quickly changed into his Gym clothes and walked off.

"Yah Taeyong-ah wait for us!!!" Johnny called unto him.

And as Doyoung had predicted the teacher just made them run and do some exercises. There were also other classes that held their P.E. in the Gym. Their Gym was too big that it can just accommodate almost all the classes. Irene's class also held their P.E. in the Gym.

And because it was a joint class, the teachers decided to partner up different classes. "Okay so listen up. I will call the names of the ones that will partner up. First, Taeil and Winwin. Then Johnny and Ten, Jaehyun and Seulgi, Doyoung and Wendy, Taeyong and Joy, Irene and Yuta..."

Taeyong wasn't happy with the pairing. He looked at Irene and caught her smiling as she and Yuta's name were called. Irene didn't even reply back when he greeted her earlier and all he thought that maybe she just didn't hear and see him because of the many students who were gathered. He didn't like where things are going. And so he raised his hand.

"Ssaem!" He called out unto his teacher.

"Oh Taeyong-ah why?"

"I'm worried about Yuta-ssi. He's still new and it's just been days since he transferred. I'm sure he still doesn't know a lot of things around here. And if he partners up with a different class, more especially a girl, he'll feel awkward and uncomfortable." Taeyong said that made everyone looked at him.

Johnny and the boys were a bit shocked for Taeyong has showed his feelings of annoyance towards Yuta. They didn't know he's actually concerned for him. But Ten can read Taeyong, he knew he's real motive. Irene was a bit sad after hearing Taeyong.

"Hmm.. I see, okay then I'll just partner up you two. Wahh... as expected of our Taeyong, you're not just a pretty boy but is also kind. I hope everyone can be like you." The teacher said that made Taeyong forced a smile. "Okay then, I'll be distributing this checklist then do the following exercises with your partner. You have to finish this up this whole afternoon or else you cannot go out of the Gym. I'll be collecting this at five."

The students started to partner up and do the exercises together. The boys also started to partner up with their assigned pair and began exercising. But for Taeyong and Yuta, they didn't know how to start and was awkward with each other.

"Ahmm...I would like to thank you." Yuta awkwardly started a conversation.

"It was nothing to be thankful of." Taeyong said.

"Hmm...but still, thank you." Yuta thanked Taeyong again but the latter just stayed to be silent. "Ahh..about the checklist.. what do you want to do.. first?"

Taeyong looked at the paper and read it with his eyes but his mouth was slightly open. Yuta found it cute and chuckled. Taeyong looked at Yuta and was startled on why Yuta was chuckling.

"Is he making fun of me in his mind?" Taeyong thought.

Yuta noticed Taeyong looking at him with a puzzled face. "Oh I'm sorry. I just remembered something." Yuta lied.

"Hmm.. I guess we'll just follow the order here." Taeyong said as he gave the checklist to Yuta.

"Okay then, we'll start with 10 minutes Jog and Run." Yuta said.

The two started doing the exercises just like everyone else. In running, it was expected of Yuta to be faster and more athletic than Taeyong. Yuta is sometimes ahead of Taeyong but Taeyong also manages to match Yuta's speed. But he didn't know it was because Yuta just slows his pace to let Taeyong catch up. After running, they did the other exercises like push-ups, jumping jacks, quad stretches and other sorts of exercises. The last one was sit-up. They have to do atleast 15 sit-ups each.

They decided to do it at the same time but then after three tries by Taeyong, Yuta noticed that Taeyong was having a hard time balancing himself. His legs kept on parting. So Yuta unmindfully, sat infront of Taeyong and grabbed onto Taeyongs knees and thighs to keep it from parting. Taeyong on the otherhand was startled as he felt a pair of hands touching his legs.

"Ehh..yah what are you doing?" Taeyong asked Yuta with wide eyes.

"Oh...I just wanna help. Your legs keep on parting. Doing sit-ups in bad posture will tire you more and you'll have high chances of body ache after." Yuta explained. "Sorry I startled you. Ahmm... don't you want to.."

"It's fine. Then I'll just help you too...later on your turn." As much as the situation was awkward, Taeyong knew he needed some help. Doing sit-ups was truly a hassle for him.

But then he thought, him feeling Yuta's hands on him was unexplainable. One was holding his legs and one on his thigh. He felt uncomfortable but he can't say he hated it. Then add the fact that everytime he moved his upper body up, their faces tend to get closer to each other. So close that he felt Yuta's breath on him. Yuta was eyeing him, counting as he move up. He couldn't stand Yuta's gaze that he moved his head to the side. Time felt slow. He couldn't understand why fifteen sit-ups was this long to make.

"Fifteen.." Yuta said.

Taeyong hurriedly stood up after he finished. "Your turn now."

Yuta then positioned himself and waited for Taeyong to hold his legs down. Taeyong then copied how Yuta held him earlier. Taeyong held him, one hand on his legs and one hand on his thigh. Yuta started doing sit-ups and Taeyong just kept him in place. Taeyong didn't know what to think at that moment. He didn't even count, Yuta counted on his own.

But Yuta didn't mind. He just thought that maybe Taeyong was just the silent type at all but he wanted to be friends with Taeyong. He knew Taeyong doesn't feel any friendly to him unlike the other boys who openly welcomed him and he understood him. Not all people can be so friendly to every new people they meet. He thought he can ask Mark later at soccer practice how he can be friends with Taeyong.

When they finished, they passed their form to the teacher and waited for the others to finish too.

"Wahh you two finished fast. Are you two even human?" Doyoung asked as he laid on the floor all tired.

"P.E. is no joke. Imagine this every friday. What a horror!" Ten said dramatically and laid with Doyoung.

"Yah this is not bad at all. You should really exercise more often." Jaehyun said.

"Please someone make Jaehyun shut up!" Doyoung yelled but Jaehyun just smirked.

"Yah let's all go now. He have to change our clothes. We're dripping wet of sweat." Johnny said.

As what Johnny instructed, the boys went again to the locker room and changed their clothes. Yuta went off first cause he still has practice for the soccer club. Then Doyoung and Winwin also left for student council.

"I'm gonna go now too. I'll take Irene-noona home." Taeyong said.

"Aren't you gonna come with us and wait for Mark and Yuta at the field?" Johnny asked.

"I'll just see you at dorm." Taeyong said then left.

Taeyong kept on looking unto his phone on the way to Irene's classroom. He texted her that he'll be walking her home but Irene hasn't replied yet. Taeyong got more suspicious of Irene's actions. She has been cold to him these passed few days. She rarely replies on his texts and rarely greets him back whenever they meet in hall or anywhere. Taeyong started to think that maybe Irene was indeed avoiding him. But why?

When Taeyong got into Irene's classroom, he didn't see her there. He asked one of her classmates and the classmate told him that Irene went off as soon as the teacher dismissed them. Then he tried calling her but she didn't answer. Something was really off. Taeyong then decided to look for Irene, thinking that maybe she hasn't gone home yet and there he found her on a bench near the field. He was about to call Irene when he noticed her looking at someone. To his dismay it was Yuta. Taeyong felt angry and jealous combined. He knew it will be wrong of him to ask Irene now but the odds are all on the line. He needed to, now.

"Noona!!!" Taeyong yelled. Irene turned to see a furious Taeyong walking towards her.

"Tae..yong?" Irene was shocked to see Taeyong's expression. She felt scared of him that moment.

"Why do you keep on avoiding me?! What's happening?! Did I do something wrong?" Taeyong asked Irene, grabbing her on the arm.

"Aww...ouch Taeyong...it hurts.." Irene tried to shake Taeyong off.

"Why aren't you replying to any of my text? You've been cold to me these past few days..." Taeyong was mad. He couldn't control his feelings anymore. His jealousy and anger all bottled up inside.

"I don't know what you're talking about...I'm not avoiding you." Irene forcedfully pushed Taeyong that made him released his grip on her.

"Then looked into my eyes and tell me what you really feel bout me." Taeyong looked straight at Irene, waiting for her answer.

"What do you wanna know? There's nothing going on between us!" Irene said that made Taeyong burn inside.

"Nothing? We spend time together! I courted you to be my girlfriend. You were so sweet to me. You even let me hold your hand. I told you a lot of times on how I feel bout you and that was all for nothing?! You felt nothing for me?" Taeyong was on the verge of a breakdown. He could only feel pain and hurt. It was a miracle that he was still standing up.

"Taeyong-ah I don't like you, okay? You're great and all but..." Irene said with a bored look on her face.

"Noona what do you mean?" Taeyong said puzzled with how Irene is acting.

"It's because you're boring. I got interested in you because you are popular. You're handsome and you as a boyfriend would make all of the girls envious of me. But..."

"Noona what are you talking about?... We liked each other because we're in love...right?"

"You're such a stupid innocent brat. That's what makes you boring Taeyong-ah."

"Noona...why are you acting like that..." Taeyong couldn't believe how Irene was acting.

"I want someone who is man enough to make a move. You didn't even know how to kiss, that was such a turn off." Irene scoffed, swept her hair to one side and looked at the field where Yuta was playing.

"It's because of Yuta right? You changed eversince he came into the picture. This is all because of him." Taeyong said and turned his head to the field where Yuta was.

"You can say that. Yuta took your spot. He's the most popular guy in the school now. And personally, I think he's better than you. Star player athlete, has a foreign blood, rich, smart, talented and handsome. We'll make a better pair."

"How could you even say that? I like you a lot. My feelings for you were all true. Do you think relationships are all just a game?"

"Taeyong-ah you're too naive if you think relationships are just all about roses and chocolates. That's just what you see in dramas. I'm done playing with you now."

"I can't believe how this is all a joke to you." Pain was obvious in Taeyong's face.

"Please just stop the drama. There was never an us."

"It's his fault that you're feeling this way. I'll show you he is nothing compared to me and that I am better. You'll regret this."

Taeyong said and walked off. He went straight to the field to confront Yuta but Yuta was nowhere to be seen. Luckily Mark was still there.

"Mark!! Where's Yuta?!!" Taeyong shouted.

"He already left. Some guy called him and then he went. Why?" Mark answered.

"Did you see where he go?" Taeyong asked.

"Hmmm not really...but I bet you could still catch him up on the club room. He has to get his stuffs so..." Mark replied.

"Okay thanks." Taeyong looked mad as he walked away. Mark was a bit concerned for his hyung. Taeyong didn't look any good.

Taeyong ran off to the soccer team's club room. When he came the entrance door was locked. He was about to look for Yuta somewhere else when he remembered there was a back door Mark told them about. He then decided to come in through the back door. He was about to open the door when he noticed it was ajar. He went inside and heard noises. It were voices of two people talking...well more of fighting. As he walked closer to what seems like the locker room he recognized that one of the voices was of Yuta. He was about to get inside and confront Yuta when he heard the other voice said...

"I fucking love you, you know that!" Taeyong was a bit shocked cause the one talking had a voice of a guy.

"But then why? You walked away from me." Now it was Yuta's voice he heard.

Taeyong wasn't sure of what he was hearing so he walked closer. He peeked through the ajar door of the locker room, there he saw Yuta having a hurt expression on his face. And there was also another guy, tall and blonde. The other guy was an unfamiliar one.

"I didn't know what to do at that time... Please understand me. It wasn't easy." The other guy continued.

"It was. You had your options and your choice was not me." Yuta said. Taeyong was hella confused with the situation. His eyes looked back and forth to Taeyong and the guy. His mind was unable to process the situation infront of him.

"What did you expect me to do? The world was against us. We're still young. I know I'm at fault, I realized that but then you vanished. Yet transferred here in Seoul. It took me time to know where you are now. It was you who left me there."

"Now you're putting the blame on me? Why are you even here Hansol?"

"I'm taking back what's mine."

"You had me but not anymore."

Taeyong didn't anticipate what happened next. The tall guy walked towards Yuta and kissed him right on the lips. Taeyong let out a gasp because of shock, luckily the other two didn't hear. The tall guy tried to kiss Yuta deeper and even pushed Yuta to the lockers. Yuta tried to escape and pushed the tall guy away but he couldn't and then seconds after Taeyong was shocked to see that Yuta reciprocated the kiss back. Taeyong didn't know what to do but there was only one thing on his mind.

He now knows Yuta is gay.

Then suddenly the front door opened. Taeyong was in a state of panic. He didn't even know why. His instinct was to hide but only to find out that it was Mark who opened the door.

"Oh hyung! Did you already find Yuta-hyung?" Mark asked as he saw Taeyong.

"Ahmm not really I just came..." Taeyong lied.

"How did you enter? The door was locked." Mark said.

"It was open, I kinda locked it...just now." Taeyong reasoned out.

"W...what's happening?" Yuta came out from the locker room holding his bag and Hansol behind him.

"Ohh TY-hyung was looking for you. I thought the club room was locked so I followed but Taeyong-hyung said it wasn't so he came in." Mark said.

"Taeyong-ssi you came from the entrance door?" Yuta asked.

"Y...yeah...I just came." Taeyong said.

"Really huh...? Ahmm...you were looking for me? Why?" Yuta asked.

"It's not really important. I think Mark and I should go now. You can get back and tend to your guest." Taeyong said and grabbed unto Mark to walk away.

"Wait a minute...are you Ji Hansol?!!!" Mark said in surprise that made Taeyong surprised too.

"You know this guy?" Taeyong asked.

"Of course yeah! He's Busan High's Team Captain! He was Yuta's team mate. They played for the championship. W..wait!!! Are you trying to get Yuta-hyung back on your team?!!!!!!!" Mark shouted.

Hansol scoffed at what Mark said. "Well yeah, I think I am trying to get him back." Taeyong knew what Hansol truly meant.

"And what's your answer Yuta-hyung?" Mark asked with a pout.

"I said no. I am staying. And my answer's probably not gonna change." Yuta answered that made Mark jumped in joy.

"We'll see about that. Then I think I'll go now." Hansol said and left.

"Wahhh I never thought I'll be able to see the Ji Hansol face to face." Mark said.

"I think you should've said yes to his offer." Taeyong suddenly said.

"Ehhh hyung?!! What do you mean by that? Yuta hyung must stay...I mean we're already friends with him." Mark said. Yuta only doubtfully stared at Taeyong.

"I mean he was your team captain and by the looks of it...I guess you two were...very close." Taeyong said. Yuta was unsure of what Taeyong meant at what he said.

"I am to decide on my own and I decided to stay." Yuta said strongly.

"Ehhh TY-hyung don't encourage Yuta-hyung to leave! Don't listen to them Yuta-hyung! The others including me are happy you transferred here." Mark said smiling.

"Thank you Mark." Yuta said smiling back at Mark.

"We should go now." Taeyong said and dragged Mark away leaving Yuta.

Taeyong couldn't believe what happened that day. He couldn't even know what to truly feel about what happened. He should be hurt and broken hearted for how Irene dumped him but he was too shocked to know that Yuta was gay. And actually seen Yuta kissing some guy named Hansol who happens to be Yuta's past team captain and ex-lover maybe. It was all too overwhelming. He didn't know what to do next but getting revenge was his game plan. Revenge on how Irene dumped him. Revenge on how Yuta took everything from him, his reputation and the girl he loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taeyong now knows of Yuta's secret, the question is how will he react to this in the future. 
> 
> All typos and errors are mine. Feel free to send me some kudos, subscribe and leave some comments. Thank you for reading. See you on the next update. Peace!


	3. Three

"I'm worried about Yuta-ssi. He's still new and it's just been days since he transferred. I'm sure he still doesn't know a lot of things around here. And if he partners up with a different class, more especially a girl, he'll feel awkward and uncomfortable."

Yuta was a bit shocked and confused on why Taeyong would say that to their teacher. It wasn't like Taeyong and him were close. Well not that he doesn't like to be close to Taeyong but they haven't had the chance to talk with each other yet. But it was nice to know that Taeyong actually cared for him. All through out the P.E. class, Yuta tried to be close to Taeyong. He always tried to start a conversation but Taeyong seldomly replied or doesn't reply to him at all. He tried helping Taeyong do sit-ups thinking that maybe getting physically close to Taeyong would also mean they'd be close in terms of friendship but Yuta felt there wasn't any improvement. Taeyong treats him the same, cold and distant.

After P.E. he hurriedly changed into his jersey for soccer practice. He really meant to go early than usual to have more time to ask Mark about on how to get close to Taeyong since Mark is Taeyong's cousin. Yuta then spotted Mark with Haechan on the field.

"Oh Yuta-hyung! You're early? You had you're P.E. class right? Aren't you tired still?" Mark asked Yuta as soon as the younger one noticed Yuta running into the field.

"Yeah I kinda have something to ask from you..." Yuta said as he stops to where Mark and Haechan were.

"What is it hyung?" Mark asked, curious to what Yuta had to ask.

"Well...It has been hard for me to adjust into a new environment and I thank you and the other guys for helping me through. I'm so thankful but I haven't got the chance to thank Taeyong too. I mean he didn't go last weekend and earlier he helped me a lot with the P.E. class so I just wanted to personally thank him but I don't know how...I mean I already told him thanks but I don't think that was enough..." Yuta explained.

"Wahhh hyung...you're different. We haven't done anything seriously but you already feel this grateful..." Mark said amazed at how Yuta valued everything.

"Why hyung? How did Taeyong-hyung helped you earlier in your class?" It was Haechan's turn to ask.

"Well P.E. is a joint class right? The teachers decided to partner up the classes but Taeyong told the teacher that it would be hard for me since I'm new so he kinda asked the teacher for consideration and the teacher ended up pairing us two." Yuta answered.

"Did you know who was supposed to be your partner?" Haechan asked again.

"Hmmm...it was supposed to be the girl Taeyong was with on the tryout...Irene-ssi??" Yuta recalled.

"Ahhh that's why..." Haechan said in a way that he just realized something.

"Ehh why? What is it?" Mark asked.

"It was obvious why Taeyong-hyung did that. It was because he was jealous." Haechan said.

"Jealous? Why would he be jealous?" Yuta asked confused.

"Well because you were partnered with Irene-noona. Taeyong-hyung likes Irene-noona, he must have felt jealous when you were supposed to partner up with Irene-noona. Taeyong-hyung tends to be very jealous when it comes to Irene-ssi." Haechan explained.

"Oh is that so..." Yuta softly said.

"Ehhh TY-hyung was just being sneaky." Mark said pouting.

"Still, he did help me and I still feel thankful... Mark do you know how I can repay him back?" Yuta asked.

"Well TY-hyung is generally nice. He doesn't mind being repayed back and I don't think TY-hyung will demand you to repay the kindness he showed you. Don't be bothered by it hyung, it's only natural for friends to help each other without anything in return." Mark said. Yuta felt proud of Mark on what the young one said. He thought Mark was mature and understanding. There Mark had his respect.

"Thanks Markeu. I'm happy I asked you." Yuta said with a smile.

"It was nothing hyung." Mark smiled back.

After that the soccer team started their practice. Luckily their coach had to go somewhere so the players were left to practice on their own. Then suddenly Yuta's phone rang.

"Hello?" Yuta answered. It was an unknown number.

"You're still the hardworking Yuta I know. Still practicing even if the coach already left." The other line said.

"How did you know my number?! Who did you get...my number from?" Yuta said trying to calm his voice down.

Mark and Haechan noticed Yuta's change of tone. "Hyung?"

"Aren't you gonna ask me if I'm fine and all? I've missed you." The other line answered.

"What do you want from me? Why do you keep on acting as if you care?" Yuta sighed.

"I see you changed your hair style now. I like it, you look prettier."

"What...do you mean?" Yuta's eyes widened and his voice got hoarse at what he had just heard.

"I cared enough for me to come all the way here to see you."

Yuta turned his head all around, looking for someone when he saw a tall guy waving at him near the field.

"No...way." Yuta whispered.

"Hyung are you alright? You seem pale." Haechan said with concern.

"Who is that guy?" Mark then also saw the tall guy waving at them specifically at Yuta.

"Just someone I know. You two can stay practice or go home now... I'll just go and talk to that guy." Mark and Haechan just nodded as an answer to what Yuta have said.

Yuta ran to where the tall guy was. His heart was beating so fast as the guy's face gets clearer as he gets closer. He didn't really know what to do or how to react. Seeing the reason why he wanted to escape, the guy that made him decide to fly to Seoul and start anew is now in front of him. The guy who shattered his heart into pieces. As he got infront of the guy, he didn't know what to say. Silence filled between them. Their eyes stare into each other still saying nothing. Yuta felt weak at that moment.

"Come with me." He said and walked to the Soccer Team's Club Room. He couldn't afford to be seen with this guy, if anyone else knows what his past was everything he had started will be ruined and he wasn't sure if he could start anew again. When Yuta came into the club room it was locked.

"Can't we talk now?" The tall guy asked impatient.

"Don't talk to me yet." Yuta said then tried to unlocked the knob but it won't, then he remembered about the back door. He grabbed unto the other guy's arm and dragged him in to the locker room through the back door.

"Now talk. Why are you here Hansol?" Yuta asked mad. Anger was obvious in his face.

"I missed you saying my name." Hansol said that made Yuta flinch. He couldn't be swayed by Hansol's words. He was swayed before and look where it brought him.

"Stop it with all the bullshits!" Yuta shouted.

"I came here to fix us." Hansol said firmly.

"There is nothing to be fixed. Just go back to Busan now and never bother me again." Yuta turned his back to Hansol.

"How could you say that? I looked for you. I kept thinking about what happened. I know I'm fault that's why I came here to fix things. Yuta I want you back."

"Are you even hearing yourself right now? Do you think it's that easy? Just when you think you can fix things then everything will be alright?! No it won't Hansol! Nothing's gonna be alright when we're near each other. So just go."

"I know what I did is unforgivable but please give me a chance. I'll be better. I learn my mistakes. Yuta please..." Hansol begged, walked closer to Yuta but Yuta walked away from him. Hansol stopped, seeing Yuta walking away from him was painful. It felt like he tasted his own medicine.

"No Hansol. We are over. Please...just go back now and... don't come see me again." Yuta closed his eyes as it was painful to look at Hansol.

"I fucking love you, you know that!" Hansol shouted.

"But then why? You walked away from me." Yuta said with a hurt voice.

"I didn't know what to do at that time... Please understand me. It wasn't easy." Hansol reasoned out.

"It was. You had your options and your choice was not me."

"What did you expect me to do? The world was against us. We're still young. I know I'm at fault, I realized that but then you vanished. Yet transferred here in Seoul. It took me time to know where you are now. It was you who left me there."

"Now you're putting the blame on me? Why are you even here Hansol?"

"I'm taking back what's mine."

"You had me but not anymore."

Hansol walked towards Yuta and then Yuta was shocked to feel Hansol's lips right on his. It was soft at first. He could feel Hansol's warm breath on his mouth. He tried to shake Hansol off him but he felt weak. Memories of them still being together flashed before him. He loved Hansol but it was too painful, how Hansol left him when things started crumbling apart. He couldn't forget about that easily. Hansol was his first love aside the fact that he was his bestfriend before they became lovers. The guy who made him realized he was indeed unlike the rest. That he was gay.

Hansol then tried to kiss him deeper and even pushed him to the lockers. Yuta felt Hansol pinning him down, trying to deepen the kiss more. He felt like melting but he knew on the back of his mind that he couldn't just be swayed just like this. Yuta tried to escape and pushed Hansol but he couldn't. He couldn't resist Hansol anymore. He doesn't want to admit it but he misses Hansol too and then seconds later Yuta reciprocated the kiss back. He kissed Hansol back, slow but with passion. Hansol smirked a bit. He knew he won over Yuta. He knew he has still the chance to win him over completely and take him back. Well after all that's what he really plans to do, to take Yuta back to be his again. 

But then suddenly the front door opened. Yuta pushed Hansol away with all his might. Both of them were breathing heavily. Yuta couldn't believe he just kissed Hansol back. He cursed himself for being so stupid and weak.

"Oh hyung! Did you already find Yuta-hyung?" Yuta heard Mark's voice followed by Taeyong's.

"Ahmm not really I just came..." Taeyong said.

"How did you enter? The door was locked." Mark asked.

"It was open, I kinda locked it...just now." Taeyong answered.

Yuta walked out of the locker room and there he saw Mark and Taeyong.

"W...what's happening?" Yuta came out holding his bag and Hansol behind him.

"Ohh TY-hyung was looking for you. I thought the club room was locked so I followed but Taeyong-hyung said it wasn't so he came in." Mark said.

"Taeyong-ssi you came from the entrance door?" Yuta asked Taeyong, wondering how could Taeyong enter from the entrance if it was close when he checked earlier. The only way in was the back door near the locker room where he and Hansol went it.

"Y...yeah...I just came." Taeyong said.

"Really huh...? Ahmm...you were looking for me? Why?" Yuta knew Taeyong was lying. He already thought that Taeyong could've saw him and Hansol.

"It's not really important. I think Mark and I should go now. You can get back and tend to your guest." Taeyong said and grabbed unto Mark to walk away.

"Wait a minute...are you Ji Hansol?!!!" Mark said in surprise that made Taeyong and Yuta surprised too.

"You know this guy?" Taeyong asked.

"Of course yeah! He's Busan High's Team Captain! He was Yuta's team mate. They played for the championship. W..wait!!! Are you trying to get Yuta-hyung back on your team?!!!!!!!" Mark shouted.

Hansol scoffed at what Mark said. "Well yeah, I think I am trying to get him back." Yuta knew what Hansol meant.

"And what's your answer Yuta-hyung?" Mark asked with a pout.

"I said no. I am staying. And my answer's probably not gonna change." Yuta answered while looking intently to Hansol.

"We'll see about that. Then I think I'll go now." Hansol said and left. Yuta kissing him back was enough confimation for him to conclude that Yuta still loves him and he knew he couldn't blow this chance off.

"Wahhh I never thought I'll be able to see the Ji Hansol face to face." Mark said.

"I think you should've said yes to his offer." Taeyong suddenly said.

"Ehhh hyung?!! What do you mean by that? Yuta hyung must stay...I mean we're already friends with him." Mark said. Yuta only doubtfully stared at Taeyong.

"I mean he was your team captain and by the looks of it...I guess you two were...very close." Taeyong said. Yuta was unsure of what Taeyong meant.

"I am to decide on my own and I decided to stay." Yuta said strongly.

"Ehhh TY-hyung don't encourage Yuta-hyung to leave! Don't listen to them Yuta-hyung! The others including me are happy you transferred here." Mark said smiling.

"Thank you Mark." Yuta said smiling back at Mark.

"We should go now." Taeyong said and dragged Mark away leaving Yuta.

Yuta was left all confused. He wasn't sure but he got the feeling that Taeyong already knows what happened at the locker room between him and Hansol. He hates himself for bein so stupid. He was weak. He was easily swayed by Hansol. And how bout if Taeyong really knows now that he is gay? What will he do about that? He'll be ruined all over again. He couldn't go through the same hell all over again. It was too painful. Being judged by everyone. Being rejected and hurt. Just remembering all those painful memories made Yuta fall down hard on the floor.

He has to know if Taeyong knows anything. He has to talk to Taeyong as soon as possible.

 

 

Taeyong spent his weekend just doing nothing. He still couldn't process everything that had happened yesterday. The girl he likes dumped him in a mean way with the reason that she likes someone who she doesn't know was gay. He couldn't believe how things fell through. But indeed he was hurt. But then we was woken up from his thoughts when someone texted him. It was from an unknown number.

 

See me at the school's field. Now.

 

After reading, he already knew who it was. He stood up from his bed, picked up his jacket and went his way. When he arrived he saw Yuta on the field playing with a soccer ball. He breathed then sighed and walked towards where Yuta was.

"What do you need from me?" Taeyong asked.

"I know you saw me and Hansol in the locker room." Yuta said.

"Woah...you're not embarrassed at all? That's new..." Taeyong smirked.

"Now you know my secret, I got nothing left to lie about. Are you planning to tell on everybody?"

"I'm not that stupid. If I tell, everybody will just think of it as me spreading rumours because I'm jealous of you taking my popularity."

"I'm impressed of how you thought this through."

"But I won't keep my mouth shut. I think you already know Irene-noona likes you."

"Yes. She has...showed her interest to me."

Taeyong's eyes flinched. He couldn't believe Irene would be fast to confess her feelings to Yuta. He felt angrier.

"How does it feel...taking everything from me? The status as most popular guy in school and even...the attention of the girl I like." Taeyong said trying to hold his anger in. His voice was cracking because of anger.

"I didn't take anything from you. I just wanted to start anew. Believe me or not but I don't care a thing about the things that meant everything to you. If you want it back, I'd give it back."

"You think I'll believe you? Since you came, nothing ever good happened to me. Even just imagining it, it's already funny knowing how Irene-noona would react the moment she'll know the one she chose over me is gay." Taeyong chuckled.

Yuta didn't like how discriminating what Taeyong had said. "What are you trying to say then?"

"That no matter how pretty Irene-noona is, she'll never be like back by the guy he likes because you only like to suck di---" Taeyong wasn't able to finish his sentence when Yuta throw him a punch on his face. The punch was strong enough to make Taeyong take a step back.

"Don't ever try to judge me for being who I am. It may only mean nothing to you but every word can hurt deep enough to cause a scar." Yuta said glaring to Taeyong.

Taeyong could feel the ting of pain on his cheeks. He didn't see the punch coming. He scoffed feeling his cheeks, it'd hurt when he tried to move.

"You think you're a man now after just one punch? Don't fool me!" Taeyong then tried to punch Yuta back. He hit Yuta on the left cheek. Taeyong then grabbed Yuta by the collar, Yuta then grabbed unto Taeyong's fists trying to shake it off.

"I'll take everything from you too." Taeyong said to Yuta.

"I didn't take anything from you." Yuta said as he pushed Taeyong off him. "If you'd choose to be stubborn I can't do other wise but I tell this to you Taeyong, I called you here not to fight with you but to make you understand my side. Yes I am gay and I'd wanted to be true to who I am but I can't just tell people of who I really am because I can't stand seeing people that I love get hurt again. It doesn't mean that I'm gay I am bound to be stereotypically discriminated." Yuta sighed. "I guess you wouldn't undertstand,"

Taeyong felt a bit guilty on what happened. The look on Yuta's face can already tell him how much Yuta has suffered. He could see and feel, Yuta was really in pain. It almost broke his heart. It was as if he understood Yuta's feelings.

He knew he was partly at fault too. Honestly, he came with the intention of knowing what really Yuta would say. His anger just ate him whole. You couldn't blame him either for acting this way. He too is broken but he knew Yuta suffered more than he could ever imagine.

"When are you going to tell the others? They must know." Taeyong meant by Johnny, Mark and the others.

"I don't wanna lie to them they are nice, kind and I know they deserve to know the truth about me but not for now." Yuta said.

"As much as possible I don't want to be involve in anything with you ever again."

"I feel the same way."

Taeyong decided to just leave. He already said what he had to, there's nothing left to say. He then realized Yuta had nothing to do with everything he accused the latter of. He didn't really care of his popularity and what surprised him the most was on how he felt like he easily had moved on from Irene. Well he thought it hasn't been a long time. He couldn't understand why.

He couldn't understand why he was feeling that way.

He should be mad for Irene dumped him but he really was not, more of.. it just hurt his pride and the feeling passed away that easily. He should feel nothing towards Yuta but pity as he acted harsh. He even punched Yuta straight on the face but he felt guilty even more than ever. He should feel the opposite of what he really feels, that he knows. So he couldn't understand why.

Why does it feel like he wanted to comfort Yuta? Why?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you people for the support. I will never be tired of thanking you guys. I'm always grateful. I love reading your comments. It fires the will of me to update. Hope you liked this chapter though.
> 
> All typos and errors are mine. Feel free to send me some kudos, subscribe and leave some comments. Thank you for reading. See you on the next update. Peace!


	4. Four

Yuta was taking down notes as the teacher wrote something on the board. The lecture has been boring and he can see his seatmate already asleep, he sighed. He felt heavy as time passed by. What happened yesterday totally drained him and then there's Hansol who kept calling and texting him. He doesn't know what to do now, that Taeyong already knows his secret. Taeyong didn't actually promise him to keep it a secret. He couldn't start all over again if everything will be ruined again this time around.

"Yuta-ssi... Yuta-ssi!"

Yuta was suddenly startled by a yelling voice that called his name, when he raised his head up, it was their teacher. "Ah..Yes Ssaem?" He replied.

"I said can you please wake your partner up." The teacher said looking up to the guy seated next to him. His eyes then followed to see Taeyong still sleeping. But what really caught his attention was the term his teacher addressed Taeyong as.

"Partner?" Yuta shockingly said, forehead creased.

"Yeah..Taeyong and you will be partners for the project." The teacher explained.

"Ehhh..what project?!" His eyebrow raised.

"Yah! Are you even really listening to my class? You're clearly awake but with an absent mind! And then you're partner is sleeping!" The teacher yelled loudly.

Taeyong then suddenly woken up beacuse of the noise, still with sleepy eyes he looked at the teacher who looked back at him with a glare, he then quickly looked down and pretended to write something, only to find out nothing was on his desk.

"You're already caught." Yuta told him with a sigh.

Taeyong looked at Yuta with a bewildered look, shocked why the latter was talking to him. "Why are you even talking me?"

"Because he will be your partner for the upcoming presentation, this will be a project for the both of you." The teacher said which surprised the both, obviously not in a good way.

"Ssaem?! Why am I involved in this presentation?!" Taeyong asked almost shouting. "And why am I paired with him?!" He then pointed at Yuta.

"It is because you lack enough credits and Yuta-ssi here is a transferree, he will need more credits to catch up as he came in late already. The both of you would have to prepare any kind of presentation for our Foundation Day. Please take this seriously coz whatever you do will reflect our school. You can practice after class." The teacher explained.

"But I also have club activities after class, even Yuta here has to practice for the soccer club, I heard the inter-high is fast approaching." Taeyong reasoned out, trying hard to convince the teacher.

"No buts Mr. Lee, I have already recommended your names to the list of performers. You both would also need the credits you'll be able to get from this, to be able to graduate this year. You're already seniors, just see this as another wonderful senior year experience. So I don't want to hear anymore objection about this. Now we'll move on to our next topic of discussion."

 

 

The day was almost ending but Taeyong and Yuta haven't talked to each other yet as to what they will do for the upcoming presentation. Taeyong felt burdened, really. He could just laugh at how fate seems to stick the two of them together. How could he work with the guy who was the reason why the girl he likes dumped him straight to the face. He was more pissed off on how Yuta acts as if everything was just damn fine, that like yesterday didn't even happen and like he personally doesn't know Yuta's deepest secret.

"Yah Taeyong-ah won't you talk to Yuta about what you two will do for the presentation?" Johnny spoke as they arranged their things to go home. The class was just dismissed but Yuta hurriedly went out the room, they thought soccer practice maybe.

"I don't care about that. I won't join." Taeyong briefly answered.

"You sure? That may cost you your graduation." Ten teased and Taeyong just glared back at him. "I mean you always talk about how you want to graduate fast and study abroad. What are you planning to do then?"

"Why don't you talk to Yuta then come up with something? It wouldn't hurt if you approach him first, you even paired with him last P.E., this would be no different." Doyoung said factly.

"Why would I approach him first huh?" Taeyong scoffed.

"Because you're no friendly and sometimes scary. I mean you're handsome and all but you glare too much, people can be scared of that...the hell I was." Ten said honestly with an amused face.

"It's not my problem anymore. I'm going straight home. Bye." Taeyong said as got his bag and sling it unto his shoulder.

"Aren't you gonna walk Irene-noona home?" Jaehyun asked.

Taeyong stopped walking, his body felt heavy. He hasn't told the boys about what happened yet. He wasn't ready. He was still moving on and talking about how Irene dumped him would leave a bitter taste on his mouth. He gulped hard and continued walking.

 

 

Yuta was on the soccer field. He was trying to focus on practicing but everytime he tried to kick the ball to shoot down the markers they lined near the goal, he misses. He knew he wasn't doing fine, that deep down something was bugging him but he wasn't sure what was bugging him.

"Hyung are you alright? You keep on missing your kick..." Mark asked worried.

"I'm fine. I think today is just not my day." Yuta answered with a small smile that just made Mark more worried.

"Why don't you rest for a while? Maybe you just need a break." Mark encouraged him and Yuta just nodded.

Yuta then went to a bench nearby to sit and take a break for a while. He sighed, he knew he can't keep this up. He needed to focus and be serious even in practice, games for the inter-high was just around the corner and he can't afford to rest or to mind anything unimportant. He was about to stand up and get back on the field when he felt a hand on his shoulder stopping him.

"You need to rest." Yuta didn't even need to turn his head around. He already knew who it was.

"What are you doing here again Hansol?" Yuta said with a heavy voice.

"Aren't you happy to see me?" Hansol asked him with a smile and sat beside him.

Yuta sighed. "I already told you to stop bothering me. Why do you keep on coming here? Do you wanna start rumours again?"

"No one knows me here." Hansol replied.

"You're the soccer team captain of Busan High. Mark knew you and I'm sure others might."

"Okay...I understand what you're trying to say but I'm not here to cause you any trouble. I promise, just hear me out please."

"What do you want?" Yuta said in a resigned tone.

"Yuta...I want us back. I want us together back again."

Yuta sighed again in response. "Hansol you know already my answer to that. Can you please just accept and respect my decision? I'm trying hard to live my new life here."

"You don't have to go back to Busan. You can just stay here and I can just come here and we can spend time on the weekends. We can start anew and even if we get caught or our relationship will be revealed, I don't care anymore cause I will choose you. From now on, no matter what, I'd choose you." Hansol said in a gentle voice.

Yuta looked directly into Hansol's eyes searching for any uncertainties but saw nothing. He felt afraid of what he felt. Just one more push and he can feel himself saying yes, trusting Hansol's words again. He closed his eyes and let the moment pass.

"I...I--"

"How much more will you let me keep on waiting?"

Yuta turned his head to see Taeyong looking back at him so boredly.

"Taeyong-ssi..." Yuta uttered.

"Hurry up, we still have to decide what to do then practice." Taeyong said and started walking away.

Yuta was somewhat confused of what was happening and on why Taeyong was actually talking to him but he connected the dots altogether and realized what Taeyong was trying to say, the performance for the Foundation Day, yes it was.

Yuta looked at Hansol with sad eyes. "Sorry... but I have to go now."

"But Yuta!" Hansol tried calling unto Yuta but Yuta just hurriedly went to catch up with Taeyong, leaving Hansol hanging.

 

Yuta fastened his pace, trying to catch up with Taeyong and when he did, he just settled to walk one step behind. He wanted to thank Taeyong for saving him, yet, again. But he doesn't know how to. He almost said yes to Hansol earlier, what Hansol said was so tempting. He knew deep inside he still has feelings for the guy. He was then recalling back what happened earlier when he was cut off from his trance when he accidentally bumped into Taeyong, when the latter stopped from walking.

"Aww... I'm sorry." Yuta apologized.

Taeyong then turned around to face Yuta. "Just so you know, I don't have any other intentions other than the project that was forced to us. I don't want to be involved with the love quarell you and your ex are having so don't think of anything else." Taeyong said sighing, turned around and continued of walking.

Not knowing what to really respond to what Taeyong has said, Yuta then stopped from following Taeyong. Taeyong then suddenly noticed Yuta not following behind him so he turned around and called Yuta.

"What are you doing?" Taeyong asked.

"I..uhh.. What am I supposed to do then?" Yuta asked lost.

Taeyong wanted to chuckle badly but he just let out a breath and blinked when the realization hit him, that he found Yuta cute at that moment. "Just follow me." He turned around fast, to hide the grin on his face.

The two of them just walked and walked, almost three blocks away from the school. Yuta wanted to ask Taeyong where are they going but was doubtful if Taeyong would even answer so he stayed quiet and just followed. After walking for like fifteen minutes they came across what seemed to be a dorm. Taeyong was about to go inside the building when Yuta tugged him on his shirt.

"Ahmm... why are we here?" Yuta asked gulping hard.

"This is the dorm where me and the boys stay at. We can practice here." Taeyong answered.

"But we can just practice at school..." Yuta said.

"You think, that both of us in one room at school would be peaceful?"

Yuta then nodded, he now knew what Taeyong meant. Them being the top on the list of the school's royalties, being together, would cause a riot. A lot of people, most especially girls, had already cheered for them at lunch when the news spread of them doing a performance for the Foundation Day.

"We can practice in my room, it's spacious and currently I don't have a roommate so I don't have to ask permission. The other boys will be home soon." Taeyong said then opened the door of his room.

Yuta was surprised to see Taeyong's room to be so clean, it smells of some manly fragrance. Even he himself, is gay, but he wasn't that neat and clean, he felt ashamed for a moment. Taeyong's room has a minimalistic design of black and white, his bed was neatly arranged and there's also some pictures displayed on the mini-table beside the bed. There are also shelves and cabinets on the side, must be where he keeps his clothes and things, Yuta thought.

"Have you thought of what to do?" Yuta asked.

"Tell me, do you have any talent or anything you can do?" Taeyong said.

"I can dance...but I'm not that good and I can also play the piano." Yuta shyly said looking away then something caught his eyes, it was the guitar leaning on the side.

"You play the guitar?" Yuta asked pointing the guitar on the side.

"Sometimes when I'm bored." Taeyong answered.

"How about you play the guitar and I play the piano?" Yuta suggested.

"It's settled then, we'll do something with you playing piano and I, with the guitar." Taeyong said.

Yuta was somewhat suprised at how fast Taeyong decided but he can't disgree otherwise, atleast they have something in common they can do. The two spend hours to decide what song to play and did some arrangements for the first part.

Yuta stretched his feet when he felt something stuck beside the table, it were some papers, more like of notes on the floor. "You compose songs?"

Taeyong then tried to grabbed the paper out of Yuta's hand but Yuta was fast enough to avoid Taeyong but in the process Yuta slid and fell to the floor, Taeyong tried to catch him but was out of balanced and fell too. Yuta felt a bit of pain on his back and was about to growl in pain when he felt something on his lips, when he opened his eyes he saw Taeyong on top of him. His eyes grew big at what was happening, Taeyong's lips was on his. Taeyong then opened his eyes to see right through Yuta's widened eyes then looked below and realized his lips touching Yuta's. Taeyong suddenly stood up and wiped his lips, face red.

"You!!! You!!!! You planned that!!" Taeyong shouted.

"I didn't! How could I?! I mean...how..." Yuta wanted to explain but failed.

"I knew this would happen! You tried to be close to me and everything because you had feelings for me!!" Taeyong accused.

"Excuse me?? You really think highly of yourself. Taeyong-ssi I don't have any feelings for you." Yuta said trying to be calm.

"Ehh why? Because you still love your ex? That Hansol guy right?!"

Yuta was somewhat confused, he looked at Taeyong in disbelief. "That is none of your business. But I just want you to know that I have no romantic feelings or any of sort towards you."

Taeyong wanted to say something but just kept his mouth shut but felt somewhat disappointed at what Yuta had said. He was about to protest more when they heard the door opened, it was Jaehyun.

"Ohh Yuta-hyung...you're here.." Jaehyun said.

"Ohh I--" Yuta was about to say something when Taeyong cut him off.

"We practiced for the Foundation Day." Taeyong said.

"Ahh yeah..but I think I have to go now. Bye." Yuta got his things and hurriedly went out not even looking back.

"Did something happen?" Jaehyun asked. Taeyong just shrugged. "Seems like you'll be busy, I'll cook for dinner tonight then." Jaehyun said with a smile and closed the door.

Taeyong felt hot and red again as soon as the door was closed. He was still on the spot where it happened, the only difference, Yuta was no where. He breathed deeply and let himself calm. Then it hit him again, he just kissed a guy. It was an accident, yes it was indeed, but still he felt a guy's lips on his. He knew he should feel disgusted and what not but he wasn't. If anything, he was dying to write a song.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, the kiss did happen. Hope you like the update. Thanks for the support. Feel free to give the story some kudos, subscribe and comment anything! Peace!


	5. Five

It's weekend and the boys were just chilling again in the dorm. Ten, Johnny and Taeil were in the living room watching TV. Doyoung was busy organizing stuff for the Foundation Day, as the student council was the one handling the event. Jaehyun was the one who volunteered to make their breakfast. Meanwhile, Mark and Haechan were playing games in their laptops and Taeyong was still asleep.

"I couldn't sleep well last night." Ten said as he laid his head on Johnny's lap.

"Ehh why? Is it because of Taeyong?" Johnny asked.

"Why was he playing his guitar till late at night? I could hear him even from my room." Taeil joined in the conversation.

"I don't know. He only plays that much when he's stressed or happy." Ten replied.

"Then what of the two is it?" Johnny said.

Jaehyun then came out from the kitchen holding a plate full of toasted bread on one hand and a plate full of eggs and bacon on the other hand. "Maybe he was still practicing..." Jaehyun said.

"Practicing for what?" Ten asked and raised his head from Johnny's lap to look at Jaehyun in curiousity.

"For the Foundation Day.." Jaehyun answered.

"He's participating? Woah.." Johnny said amused at the thought.

"How 'bout Yuta then?" Taeil asked as he stood up and decided to help Jaehyun set up the table.

"Yeah he was here yesterday. They were practicing before I came." Jaehyun said.

"Wait..what?! Yuta was here yesterday? Taeyong invited him here?!" Ten asked with one eyebrow raised.

Jaehyun was about to answer when as if on cue Taeyong came out from his room, fresh with the scent of new bathe. Taeyong looked at the dinner table.

"Oh you already prepared breakfast. I'm sorry I wasn't able to help." He said and dried his hair with a towel.

"You invited Yuta here yesterday?!" Ten asked Taeyong in a loud voice.

Taeyong looked at Jaehyun, knowing it was Jaehyun who told the boys. "Yeah, I guess."

"You're participating? If I remember clearly you firmly said you won't. What changed your mind?" Johnny asked with an amused face.

"Nothing. Just call on the others so we can all have our breakfast." Taeyong replied that made Ten and the others just roll their eyes.

The boys then had their breakfast. Everyone was seated around the table eating but Taeyong felt all their eyes on him, he sighed. He knew what they wanted to ask but he didn't feel like talking about what happened yesterday. Yeah he knew the boys would be suspicious on why he suddenly felt participating in the school event after saying he won't and then inviting Yuta over to their dorm for practice. He took his cup of coffee and took a sip as he shook his head. He then remembered the kiss, Yuta below him and their lips.

"Taeyong-hyung are you alright? Your face is red?" Mark asked.

Taeyong was about to answer when he couldn't stop his cough that made him spit out the coffee he just drank. Everyone looked at him in concern, Ten who was seated beside him assisted him and gave him some tissue to wipe himself with.

"Yah are you alright? Did you just choke on yourself?" Ten hissed as he helped Taeyong.

"Ehem..ahuh.. I'm fine, sorry bout that." Taeyong said and got some more tissues to wipe himself. "Thanks." He looked at Ten.

"Drink your coffee carefully, it's still hot." Jaehyun said and Taeyong just nodded.

After finishing their breakfast, everyone went back to what they were doing earlier. Ten, Johnny and Taeil watching TV, Doyoung continued organizing stuff for the Foundation Day, Jaehyun even did the dishes, Mark and Haechan continued playing games in their laptops and Taeyong went back on his room, bored.

Taeyong then laid down on his bed, looking up at the ceiling of his room. He stretched his arm to pick up the guitar beside his bed and strum some notes. He then again remembered what happened yesterday. Well truthfully, the memory never left his mind. It was confusing him real hard. Why was he constantly remembering that scene? It's annoying him to hell but at the same time he can't help but feel something. Something he didn't wanna know further of.

"Aish...get yourself straight Lee Taeyong. You can't afford to be like this just because of some accident. You can't..." He whispered to himself.

Taeyong hugged unto his guitar a bit tighter when his phone suddenly rang. He didn't mind it at first. He closed his eyes shut and let himself be calm, the ringing stopped. After a few seconds his phone rang again, still he didn't mind it. He still kept his eyes shut. The ringing again stopped. He moved his body to the right side of the bed when the ringing started again, he opened his eyes in annoyance, he picked his phone up from the nearest table and looked at the phone blinking. It was an unknown number. He was about to let his phone down when he received a text message from the same number. He got curious and tapped the message and saw something unexpected or was it.

"Hi Taeyong-ssi. It's me Yuta. Sorry, I asked your number from Mark. I just wanna ask if you wanna have practice today. Sorry again if I'm being a bother."

Taeyong suddenly felt his hand weakened that caused him to lose his grip and the phone fell straight on his face.

"Ouch! Fuck!!" He sat up in reflex as he was hurt. He touched his nose that was in pain when he heard a voice calling unto him.

"Taeyong-ssi?.." 

Taeyong's eyes widened in disbelief, he quickly reached for his phone and looked at the screen. It was an ongoing call from him to Yuta. His mouth gaped at the realization.

"Taeyong-ssi? Are you there? It's me Yuta..hmmm.."

He gulped as he thought of something to say. "Oh you called...?" He tried to sound calm and relax as possible. But he thought, why wouldn't he.

"Ahmm..Sorry did I wake you up?.." Yuta could hear Taeyong clear his throat on the other line. "I just wanted to ask if you're free to practice today. I mean..if you're just free--"

"I'm free." Taeyong replied abruptly.

"Oh good then. I have my keyboard here at home so.."

"Wait what? You want us to practice at your place? Is that what you're trying to say here?"

"Well I couldn't just--"

"Fine. Send me your address. I'm on my way." Taeyong ended the call with a sigh. He changed his clothes, got his coat, put his guitar in a case and sling it on his shoulder and stepped outside of his room.

When Taeyong got out, Ten and Johnny who were on the living room looked at him with eyebrows raised.

"And where are you going like that? Do you have a date?" Ten asked with a tone that annoyed Taeyong.

"I'm just going out for a bit." Taeyong cooly said but the two kept giving him looks.

Mark then came out from the kitchen with a glass of water. "Oh Yuta-hyung asked me for TY-hyung's number." Mark said looking at Ten and Johnny. "Are you going to practice today?" Mark asked Taeyong.

Taeyong sighed with Mark's innocent remark. "Fine. Yes, I'm going to Yuta's place and practice."

"Ohh..why didn't you say so..." Ten said in a teasing tone with a smirk on his face. Taeyong just rolled his eyes and walked out the dorm.

It wasn't really a long ride going to Yuta's place. Yuta was living in a condominium. Taeyong felt a bit impressed, maybe Yuta indeed is rich but like he cares about that. He just came to practice because he was forced to, nothing less nothing more. When he reached Yuta's floor, he quickly found Yuta's condominium number. He brushed his hand over his hair and tugged his coat over on himself more and raised his hand to ring the door bell. He heard some buzzing sound and for a moment it was silence but then he heard Yuta's voice and footsteps, the door unlocked and opened. Then he saw Yuta smiling at him.

"Hey.. come in." Yuta said and ushered Taeyong to come in. Taeyong's eyes widened a bit at the interior. The place screams luxury. There were a lot of decorations, figurines, paintings on the wall and they even have statues inside. His eyes marveled at the huge chandelier placed at the center. The living room is spacious, a few meters next to it was the dining room and the kitchen and the private rooms. "Taeyong-ssi? Do you wanna drink something?" Yuta spoke that shook him out from his thoughts.

"Ahmm..I'm fine. Let's just start right away." Taeyong said looking away.

"The keyboard is on my room but I could just move it here on the living or the--"

"Anywhere's fine." Their eyes met and Taeyong immediately looked away. The scene in his room flashed before him, his face reddened. "But I guess, the living's fine."

"Hmm okay then..I'll just get the keyboard and set up here." Yuta said and went to his room.

Taeyong got his guitar out of the suit case and strummed some notes. Yuta then returned with his keyboard, he set up for a bit and they started practicing. It was a bit awkward at first but as time passed by they got used to each other. Well Taeyong would occasionally feel awkward and cold around Yuta but the latter was already used to Taeyong being like that and honestly he doesn't mind anymore but he still wanna be close with the cold guy. There was something about Taeyong that he wasn't sure of.

They practiced and practiced for hours. They were both focused and it was actually helping them better the arrangement of the song. It was almost lunch time, Yuta just ordered something for them. Taeyong didn't want to stay for lunch but Yuta begged to differ as he was the host. So they were just taking their break and waiting for the food delivery when the door bell suddenly rang.

"Oh the food's here. Taeyong-ssi could you please get our food? I'll just get some plates." Yuta told Taeyong.

Taeyong just nodded and walked to the door. Without peeking through the peeping hole he opened the door only to be surprised at who was outside.

"Han..sol." Taeyong uttered.

Hansol was quite startled that it wasn't Yuta who opened the door for him so his eyes widened, knowing the guy in front of him knew his name. "I'm sorry do you know me?.." Taeyong didn't answer and just remained standing. "Where's Yuta?" Hansol asked but Taeyong remained still and quiet but his forehead creased. Hansol then remembered his face. "Wait...I saw you yesterday..Are you---?"

Hansol was cut off when Yuta came in holding plates. "Is the food here al--" Yuta wasn't able to finish what he was saying when he saw Hansol behind the door. His face darkened, he bit his tongue. "Why are you here?"

"Yuta...I just.." Hansol looked at Yuta plates on hand and then to Taeyong. He let out a small sarcastic smile and looked at Taeyong in disbelief. "Is it him?" Hansol looked at Yuta with such strong gaze.

"What are you saying?" Yuta asked confused. Taeyong looked at Hansol, replying back a stare as strong as Hansol's.

"Is it because of him? Is he the reason why you're avoiding me? Are you with this guy now?! Answer me!" Hansol shouted in frustration. Yuta was about to say something when Taeyong cut him off.

"It is none of your business." Hansol was shocked to hear an answer from Taeyong and not from Yuta. Hansol scoffed. Yuta stayed silent looking at Taeyong.

Hansol gulped hard and looked down to the floor. "Maybe this is all a misunderstanding." He then raised his head up to look at Yuta. "I'll talk to you later."

"You don't have to." Taeyong said. "In fact, you don't have to see him ever again."

"Taeyong-ssi..." Yuta whispered, confused at why Taeyong was saying and acting all that.

Hansol looked at Taeyong with a smirk. "You might think he's into you but I know for a fact that you're just merely a rebound. Yuta still loves me, so let's see." He then looked at Yuta again. "I know what you're trying to do, I've hurt you so I deserve all of this. But still, I wanna let you know I'll take you back anytime. I'll be going for now." Hansol stepped back and walked away.

Taeyong and Yuta kept silent. Hansol's presence just ruined everything, Taeyong thought. He couldn't believe himself, all the things he said. He felt embarrassed to face Yuta. He didn't know what to say if the latter would ask him why he said those things. Why was he trying to meddle into his Yuta's affair when he even told the latter he wouldn't.

"I...I think I should... clear things up to him..." Yuta walked to the door but was startled as when a hand grabbed on to his wrist, and of course it was Taeyong. "Taeyong-ssi...what are you--"

"Don't go." Taeyong tightened his grip.

"But I have to clear up what you said to him. I have to.." Yuta reasoned out.

"Is it really because of that? You said you want him out of your life but is that really true? Or do you still love him?" Taeyong faced Yuta, looking directly into his eyes looking out for the answers to his questions.

"I...I..I know Hansol. I don't want you to be involved in our problem." Yuta looked away, trying to get his hand out of Taeyong's grasp.

"But I am already."

"What do you mean?"

"Don't think of anything or anyone else. Don't think deep of what I'm about to do."

Yuta then felt like he was being pulled by Taeyong, he couldn't help but turn around in result. He then felt Taeyong's face getting closer so fast and before he could react his lips crashed into Taeyong's. And what never left his mind was, why Lee Taeyong was kissing him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry for the late update. Hoped you liked this chapter. Feel free to subscribe, give kudos and comment! Thanks! Peace!


	6. Six

The school festival was already the next day. The boys looked at Doyoung and Winwin with sigh, they were worried. Doyoung, Winwin and the rest of the student council were already running there and everywhere just to comply whatever was needed for tomorrow. They haven't even took any rest just to prepare for the event. The only help they can offer was carry things here and there.

"I hope the festival will be a success." Ten said and put down the box he was carrying.

"Yeah, I so hope too. This is our last school fest so I really wanna go out there and have fun." Johnny added.

"I know, we all are excited but let's not try to pressure Doyoung and the student council more. They're stressed as hell." Jaehyun said with a concern look.

"Jaehyun's right. Let's just focus on helping right now. They will need every help they can get." Taeil remarked.

And so they started to work again. Everyone was busy preparing for the festival. Every class was decorating their respective classrooms with their assigned theme. It was a sight to see, everyone doing their best for the festival. Well except one.

"Yah have you seen TY-hyung?" Haechan asked.

"Ehh? He was just here earlier..? I don't know where he went though. Maybe he gone off practicing for their performance with Yuta hyung." Mark replied.

"You sure? I saw Yuta-hyung with the soccer club members earlier." Haechan asked tilting his head to the side.

"Ehh? But we don't have any practice today and the soccer club doesn't have any event prepared for tomorrow, we decided to join our class and not do any club event." Mark answered.

"Well I don't think they practiced even a day this week. TY-hyung always get home early and even if we eat together at lunch they don't talk." Haechan said.

"Yeah I noticed too. Do you think something happened?" Mark asked and Haechan just shrugged.

They didn't know Taeyong was just behind the door listening. He closed his eyes, sighed then walked away. He now realized how fucked up his situation was. He knew Yuta was indeed avoiding him and he knew exactly why. Eventhough he wanted to talk things to Yuta, even he himself wasn't sure what he was supposed to say. Hell he didn't know why he did that, he just felt like.

 

 

Yuta, eversince that happened, chose to stay away from Taeyong. He was confused, like totally confused. Like how would the Lee Taeyong, the school's almighty Mr. Popular, heck everybody knows how cold and reserved, and obviously a straight guy would kissed him even knowing he's gay. Taeyong even looked lowkey disgusted when he knew he was gay and even before that, he knew Taeyong disliked him. And it hurt him, knowing that maybe he was getting played at...again.

"Yuta-hyung you okay?" Jungwoo, a member of the soccer club asked him.

"Yeah I'm fine." Yuta said and forced a small smile.

"Are you bothered by something?" Lucas, another member of the soccer club asked.

"I'm fine really. It's just that I feel tired lately...well maybe because of our heavy practices this week." Yuta lied.

"Yeah well.. Coach Minho really trying to push us hard this time. Can't blame him though, inter-high is fast approaching." Jungwoo said.

"I agree... but because of that I couldn't take you to dates lately too." Lucas said and winked at Jungwoo.

"Yah! What if somebody heard you?" Jungwoo said and scoffed at Lucas.

Lucas just laughed. "Well, seriously, I don't care if anyone heard. I don't give a damn even if everyone will know as long as I got you."

"Yah are you even hearing yourself? Keep your cheesiness to yourself please. Yuta-hyung and I here might puke." Lucas said rolling his eyes but grin a little at how corny his lover was.

"What? I'm just professing my love for you haha!" Lucas said which garnered him a slap in the arm by Jungwoo.

"Hey it's alright. But yeah Lucas you're getting lamer haha." Yuta laughed and admired at how cute the two was. Yuta felt envious at Lucas and Jungwoo's relationship. Well, their relationship is still a secret, for now, but Yuta can say that the two loves each other dearly and will not separate even if all hell breaks loose. "I'm sorry I'm being a bother to your date."

"Ehh Yuta-hyung you're never a bother. We're your friend, we would always love to accompany you." Jungwoo said and patted Yuta in the shoulder.

"Jungwoo is right Yuta-hyung. Please don't think like that." Lucas added and gave the older a warm smile.

"Thank you guys. It's nice to have you as friends." Yuta replied with a smile and the two smiled back at him too.

"Ohh its almost lunch time already, wanna grab some food?" Lucas asked touching his tummy.

"Yeah I'm hungry." Jungwoo said.

"You two go ahead. I'm not hungry yet." Yuta said.

"Will you be fine?" Jungwoo asked.

Yuta nodded in reply. "Yeah, I'm fine."

The two then went their way. Yuta then walked to the field. A stage was being decorated in the middle and it was surrounded by lots of stalls. He can see Doyoung, kind of yelling at the staff, obviously stressed. He can't helped but sigh. The environment was indeed screaming with festive vibe except him. He knows he has to talk to Taeyong about their performance for tomorrow but he just couldn't. Heck they didn't practice after that. How are they gonna perform if they're not even contacting each other. He knew he wasn't supposed to give meaning and think deeply of that kiss but he couldn't help but to. He kept asking himself, why Taeyong did but he can't think of any reason why.

"Yuta-san?"

Yuta turned around to see a girl calling unto him. The girl was familiar and then it hit him, this was the girl Taeyong was with during the tryouts.

"Hi its me, Irene." Irene said with a smile.

"Oh hi, ahmm if you're looking for Tae---" Yuta said but he was cut off.

"Ahh no...I'm not looking for Taeyong. I was looking for...you." Irene said and brushed her hair to the back of her ear.

"Oh me? Ehh why?" Yuta asked in disbelief.

"Well...honestly I like you Yuta." Yuta's eyes widened at the sudden confession Irene said to him.

"What do you me--"

"I think you know what I mean. I like you and I want to know you better." Irene said with a small grin.

"But I thought you're with Taeyong?"

"Taeyong was indeed courting me but I rejected him already." Yuta pretended to be shocked that he didn't know yet about Irene rejecting Taeyong. Like how could he not, when Taeyong even confronted him for that.

"Then...may I ask?" Yuta faced Irene, looking straight at her.

Irene looked back at him, curiosity in her eyes. "Ask what?"

"What made you like me? What made me better than Taeyong?"

Irene was taken aback by what Yuta had asked, she let out a small chuckle. "Well you know..."

Yuta waited patiently for an answer but Irene wasn't able to say a thing. "Well what is it?" Yuta asked again.

"I...I just like you. Does it matter why?" Irene said taking a step closer to Yuta.

"Taeyong honestly liked you. From where I came from, boys don't walk a girl home just feeling nothing or will look utterly stupid just texting some random girl. You could, even from just one look can say that Taeyong was sincere with you. And I don't think I'm any better than Taeyong in treating you better." Yuta said, ending with a small smile.

"What do you mean? Is it because your friends with him that's why---"

"I think you're mistaken Irene-ssi. I admit you're beautiful and all, but even if I'm not friends with Taeyong...I'm not of someone to like you."

Irene's forehead creased at what Yuta had said. "Are you kidding me? Are you rejecting me? Do you even---"

"Why don't you try to look deeper inside your heart and feel who you truly like."

"I have never been rejected in my entire life Yuta-ssi and I've never felt so embarrased. I hope you don't regret doing this to me." Irene scoffed and walked away.

Yuta sighed. All the drama was tiring him down. He took a whole minute to close his eyes and breathe. He opened his eyes and was about to turn around to also walk away when he saw Taeyong just right behind of him, looking back into his eyes. Yuta stopped from taking a step, he was about to turn around when Taeyong grabbed his arm.

"Please let go." Yuta asked.

"Yuta we need to talk." Taeyong's hand still grabbing unto Yuta but the latter tried to shake it off.

"I already rejected Irene's confession. What more do you want from me?" Yuta stopped moving.

Taeyong looked at his hand on Yuta's. "Why are you avoiding me?"

Yuta faced Taeyong, disbelief across his face. "Are you really asking me that?"

"We...need to practice you know." Taeyong tried to reason out but he knew it was lame and he failed.

"Taeyong-ssi I'm sorry but I couldn't just---"

"Is it because of the kiss? I already told you don't think deeply of it."

"How could I not? You caught me off guard. And I'm not getting used to be kissed just because of nothing. For all sakes, you know what I truly am and that I know you're not, so why?" Yuta fired the question Taeyong was scared to be asked.

"Can't you please just forget about that?"

"Tell me honestly, is this all for revenge? Are you trying to confuse me because Irene-ssi rejected you because of me? Is that really it? Well if so, I already said no to her and you can now go and comfort her and take her back for all I care. So please...please stop this now."

Taeyong let go of his hand as he felt Yuta sniffed his tears back.

"Yuta I'm sorry." Taeyong said with a small voice. "But please, let your anger for me subside for now. I may sound selfish but please, we need to practice. The festival is already tomorrow and I don't want Doyoung and Winwin's effort go to waste."

Yuta wiped his tears away. "I'm not forgiving you still. But I appreciate you apologizing. I understand what you're trying to say. Just today and tomorrow, for Doyoung and Winwin's sake. But after that, can we just please stop seeing each other."

Taeyong couldn't say anything but just to nod and agree to Yuta's condition, even if it also hurt him inside.

 

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!. Please comment, subscribe and give some kudos.


	7. Seven

It was the day of the festival. Everyone was excited and full of joy. Everything was quite in order, the booths, food stalls, the stage and even the campfire ground that was to be lit at night. It was one of the school's tradition to conduct the campfire ceremony every Foundation Day.  
  
"OMG! I'm so excited! Everything is looking perfect! The festival is such a success!" Ten exclaimed as they stroll the whole campus.  
  
"We still can't say that until the day is over and no complaints will be reported. Takoyaki stall of Class B, check." Doyoung said as he marked the checklist he was carrying as they stroll.  
  
"We can't disagree otherwise but seriously everything is going on so smoothly. Even if it's still early to say but I already want to congratulate the Student Council and you Doyoung. You all are doing a good job." Johnny said and took a bite of the takoyaki he bought from the stall.  
  
"Thank you Johnny-hyung." Doyoung replied.  
  
"Let's check out some other stalls too." Jaehyun said and eyed over the place.  
  
"Yeah I heard the Hunted House theme of the juniors is really scary." Haechan said with a sinister smile.  
  
"Ehh I prefer trying out the booths by the Sports Club." Mark said trying to pretend he's not scared of going to the Hunted House.  
  
"I agree with Haechan, I think we should try the Hunted House. It's our last year we should definitely try that out." Johnny said looking so excited.  
  
"I'm not really fond of Hunted House either." Ten said and tried to walk away but Johnny grabbed on to his uniform.  
  
"Nope you're coming with us, also you Mark Lee." Johnny said as he eyed with Haechan, and the both of them laughed with full evilness.  
  
"You guys should go, I still have to check all the other booths." Doyoung said.  
  
"Aww hyung! You have to enjoy also. You're doing all the work, let Winwin help you too. He already busied himself with Taeil-hyung." Ten said disappointed.  
  
"It's okay. He has the right to enjoy too and I'm enjoying what I'm doing." Doyoung said and Ten just clicked his tongue.  
  
"Then I'll just come with Doyoung-hyung. I also want to tour the campus more. You four should go try that Hunted House." Jaehyun said with a smile beaming his dimples.  
  
"Okay then. We'll catch up to you guys later on." Doyoung said.  
  
"Ehh what about TY-hyung and Yuta-hyung? Have you seen them?" Haechan asked.  
  
"They will perform at 1pm over the stage. I guess they're pract--" Doyoung was cut off.  
  
"Speaking of the devil." Johnny said.  
  
Taeyong walked in to the crowd carrying his guitar bag. He was just wearing the school uniform but he looked dashing as ever plus the cap he was wearing made him looked hotter. His eyes scanned the crowded open field and saw the boys waving at him, he waved back and went to where the boys were.  
  
"Good now that you're here but where's Yuta?" Ten asked.  
  
"Huh? He's not with you?" Taeyong asked and the boys' eyes widened.  
  
"You're not with him?" Jaehyun asked.  
  
"It's just an hour before your performance how could you be not with him." Mark said and Doyoung was about to collapsed.  
  
"We practiced till late last night. Maybe he just slept in a bit late. He'll come around." Taeyong said with uncertainty.  
  
"Murphy's Law...Murphy's Law...Murphy's Law..." Doyoung chanted with trembling mouth.  
  
"Yah stop that. Nothing wrong will happen." Jaehyun scolded Doyoung.  
  
"Why don't we try to contact Yuta? Maybe he's just coming a little late." Johnny said trying to calm everyone's tensed thinking.  
  
"Agree. Try and call him." Ten added and looked at Taeyong, who just looked back at him with a puzzed face. "Whatever, Mark call Yuta."  
  
Mark then did what Ten told him to. He got his phone and called Yuta but after a couple times. "He's not picking up his phone."  
  
"Ahhh stress!!!" Doyoung explaimed in terror.  
  
"Hey calm down. Why don't we look for Yuta-hyung? He's maybe here already but couldn't just hear his phone ringing because of this loud crowd." Haechan suggested that everyone had agreed to.  
  
The boys then dispersed and started to look for Yuta. But Taeyong was stucked in his place. He thought, what if Yuta decided to not to do the performance anymore? What would he do? But Yuta promised him and he decided to just believe.  
  
  
  
  
  
The sun was up high. It's a hot day but just bearable. Yuta thanked he wouldn't have to bring his keyboard over to the school because Doyoung already told him the school can provide that and it was such a relief. He was already preparing himself and tying the necktie of the uniform. Thank God he wouldn't have to pick what he'll wear for the performance cause the student council will also provide for that. He reminded himself to thank Doyoung for all the troubles. He couldn't help but feel a little bit nervous. Sure, Taeyong and him practiced till late last night but still this was all new to him, performing on a big stage with a lot of people. He sighed. He couldn't help but also think about his partner, the ever dashing Lee Taeyong. Yesterday's practice was awkward but fortunately they worked it out. He felt annoyed at himself for feeling over sensitive when it comes to Taeyong. Like what was the big deal if ever Taeyong did really try to get revenge on him, it wasn't like he was moved with how Taeyong acted. Did he? Well no, like never really. He thought to himself.  
  
"Yah get your act right!" Yuta said at his reflection and breathed out.  
  
He went out of the condominium and went straight to school. But even before he could get in the gate, he saw someone who he has unsure feelings of.  
  
"Hansol."  
  
Hansol waved at him and smiled. "Can I spare some of your time for a date?"  
  
Yuta sighed and walked closer. "You know I have a performance to attend to."  
  
"Just for a short while. School festivals are much fun to spend with someone you're close with."  
  
"Hansol-ah..."  
  
"Please? I have something to say too."  
  
Hansol and Yuta then went in. Yuta can't help but just come with Hansol. He still has some time left before the performance so he guessed it wouldn't be that bad and Hansol looked so serious when he said he had something to say to him.  
  
They strolled the booths, ate some snacks and tried some rides that was available. It wasn't much of a difference on how they celebrate the school fest back at Busan. Yuta can't help but to also enjoy. Hansol was very comfortable to be with. For a while, Yuta forgot how bad they're break up was and that Hansol was the reason why he left Busan. It left a bitter taste in his mouth. Yuta and Hansol were bestfriends even before they became lovers. Hansol knew a lot of things about Yuta and so was Yuta with Hansol. They were teased as twins before. An unbreakable duo of the Busan High's Soccer Club. It was all beautiful but the storm ruined all that.  
  
"Ohh Takoyaki!! Let's try that!" Hansol said and pointed to the takoyaki stand. "I really missed on how you cooked Takoyakis for me."  
  
"You like it because that's the only thing I can cook." Yuta said with a small smile.  
  
"Haha indeed. That's why I'll miss it more." Hansol whispered.  
  
"Huh? What?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
After that, the two strolled more and Hansol bought some stuffs, saying he wanted to buy some souvenirs for the guys back at Busan. Yuta was about to ask why and how are things back at Busan when someone called unto him.  
  
"Oh Yuta-hyung!!! Yuta-hyung!!!!"  
  
Yuta turned around to where he was called. "Oh Lucas.. Jungwoo.."  
  
"Yuta-hyung where have you been? Taeyong-hyung was looking for you." Jungwoo said.  
  
"He said you have to set up and rehearse a bit for your perfor--- Oh hello!" Lucas noticed Hansol and Hansol just bowed and smiled.  
  
"Where did you last saw him?" Yuta asked.  
  
"He was going to the stage I think." Lucas said.  
  
"You should hurry there too hyung or Doyoung-ssi will throw a fit. So we'll also be going now then." Jungwoo said.  
  
"See you later the Yuta-hyung! We'll cheer for you! Fighting haeyadwe!!" Lucas said and went off with Jungwoo, stopping him from yelling too much.  
  
Yuta turned to Hansol.  
  
"Spare me a bit more. I have to say something."  
  
Hansol turned and started to walk. Yuta couldn't do anything but just to follow Hansol. They walked a little bit far from the busy crowd. They ended up in the nearest garden, where it was quieter. Yuta heard Hansol let out a deep breath.  
  
"This is the last time I'll ask you." Hansol started.  
  
"Hansol-ah..." Yuta uttered.  
  
"I know leaving you the time you needed me the most is unforgivable but...as pathetic and selfish as I sound, I still would like to ask you... Is there still a chance for us being back together?"  
  
"Hansol...I..."  
  
"It's because of him right? You're starting to like him already-- I mean no, you already do."  
  
Yuta was startled at what Hansol said. "Who?.. What do you mean?"  
  
"You know who and what I mean." Hansol turned to face Yuta. "Lee Taeyong. You like him. I know."  
  
Yuta badly wanted to disagree. He wanted to reason out, tell Hansol he's wrong and that he has no any sort of feelings towards Taeyong but he knows better. Hansol knew him, inside and out. More than he knew himself. He gulped hard, letting no words escape his mouth.  
  
"I guess I must admit defeat now huh." Hansol let out a sad chuckle, licking his lips to stop it from trembling.  
  
Yuta looked at Hansol with sad eyes. "Hansol-ah..."  
  
Hansol breathed in hard. "I wish he's not a jerk like me and will treat you better cause you deserve the best. This is the last time I'll be bothering you."  
  
Yuta can't resist but to run to Hansol and hug the taller guy tightly. He missed the guy so much too. Hansol was, is and will always be a dear friend to him. He can't help but cry. They had so much memories. Hansol was his bestfriend and his first love for all sakes.  
  
"Yah are you crying? You have a performance coming up."  
  
"Can't we just please be back as friends."  
  
"In time, Yukkuri... in time. It still hurts, for us both. And as a peace offering I think I should let you know that..."  
  
  
  
  
  
Taeyong was busy setting up on the stage and had to do it double time cause his partner was in no sight.  
  
"Taeyong-ssi how about the keyboard's set up?" The staff asked Taeyong.  
  
"Ahh yeah.. I think that's fine already." Taeyong said with a small smile and the staff just gave him an annoyed look. Guess his charm won't work out today.  
  
"Taeyong-hyung is Yuta-hyung already here? It's just minutes before your performance. The crowd is starting to get wild." Winwin said.  
  
"Ahmm Yuta will be here in a while." Taeyong's response for the ninth time.  
  
"Where is NAKAMOTO YUTA?!!!!!! The show's about to start!!!!" Doyoung shouted. Everyone tensed up and sighed. Doyoung will definitely kill Yuta if he doesn't show up.  
  
"I'm here!! I'm here!!" Everyone turned their heads to see a smiling Yuta and his red swollen eyes go unnoticed.  
  
"Yah!! Where have you been?!!! And what's wrong with your eyes?!!!! Do you plan to give me a heart attack?!!" Doyoung nagged on Yuta.  
  
"I'm very sorry Doyoung-ah and I don't have any excuse. I'm so sorry." Yuta apologized and bowed to everyone.  
  
"It's fine. Stop apologizing already Yuta. Everything's okay now, so let's just calm down now." Taeil said.  
  
"Taeil-hyung's right. Calm down now Doyoung-hyung." Jaehyun said and patted Doyoung at the back.  
  
"We'll be cheering with the crowd so do your best!!" Johnny said gesturing a high five.  
  
"No pressure guys, just have fun with your performance." Ten said with an encouraging smile.  
  
"Do your best! Let's get it!!" Mark said cheering both Yuta and Taeyong.  
  
"Yuta-hyung! TY-hyung! Fighting!!!" Haechan added.  
  
The boys then went off the stage and let the two do their thing. Taeyong abruptly got his guitar and strummed some chords, as if he was setting up when infact he already did moments ago. Yuta also looked away and set up the keyboard.  
  
"Where were you? Not that I want to pry...but Doyoung was about to have a heart attack and we didn't even have the chance to rehearse. We tried calling you but..." Taeyong said.  
  
"I left my phone at home and I was with Hansol." Yuta said a matter of fact.  
  
Taeyong was startled at what Yuta had said. "Huh.. so you just went for a date when all of us-- you know what nevermind."  
  
"Five minutes and we'll start!!!" The staff yelled.  
  
"Taeyong-ah..."  
  
Taeyong's eyes widened at what Yuta called him with. The japanese guy completely went informal with him. What happened? I thought they were not close enough and that Yuta was avoiding him.  
  
"Ehh what?"  
  
"I think we really don't need to rehearse, just perform naturally. Let's do our best."  
  
"Did Hansol said something?"  
  
Yuta wasn't able to hear what Taeyong asked, as the curtain fall off and the stage lit on. The MC did some introductory speech and hyped up everyone for the upcoming performances.  
  
"For the first performance, may we have the popular royalties of Seoul High! Our very own Lee Taeyong and Na Yuta!!"  
  
The crowd cheered loudly, screaming both of Taeyong and Yuta's names. Even with sweaty palms and a nervous heart, Taeyong strummed his guitar and Yuta accompanied him with the keyboard. The crowd cheered more and more, along with the boys who seemed to be so proud of Taeyong and Yuta. After seeing their friends cheered them with smiles, Taeyong and Yuta felt more comfortable and the tension faded away. They started to enjoy the performance more. The crowd even went wilder when Taeyong started rapping and Yuta singing. They couldn't believe the campus royalties were not just looks but were also beyond talented.  
  
Taeyong kept on looking at his partner. Yuta looked like he was truly enjoying playing the piano and singing. The japanese's charm was affecting him so badly. He couldn't help but smile. And when Yuta looked back at him, Taeyong dared not to look away but locked eyes with Yuta and poured his heart out. He knew something inside him changed. He wouldn't back away this time, he told himself still looking at Yuta.  
  
  
 _"Fucking beautiful."_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. And if ever you're wondering, I think NCT 127's Angel is the best song fit for this chapter's performance of Taeyong and Yuta or you can just imagine your favorite NCT song.
> 
> P.S. All typos and grammar mistakes are mine. Will edit this if I get the time, sorry for being so lazy.


	8. Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end guys! Thank you so much for the support and love. I feel so overwhelmed having to finish my first ever story. And never been happy to say that YuTae is part of it. Thank you for bearing up with me. I hope you continue to support me with my future works. See you again on my next fic! Arigatou! Peace and love! Stan talent! Stan visuals! Stan NCT! #YuTaeFTW
> 
> P.S. All typos and mistakes are mine. Will edit this after some time.

When Taeyong and Yuta's performance was finished, Taeyong badly wanted to have a talk with Yuta. He knew the timing might not be right but he was not about to hold back anymore knowing that Yuta was with Hansol the whole time before the performance. As soon as their performance ended, Taeyong dropped off his guitar and walked straight to the back stage where Yuta already went off but was blocked with all of the other boys trying to congratulate the two for their awesome performance.

"Wahhh I didn't know you had such an angelic voice Yuta!!" Ten said and patted Yuta on the back.

"Really, you two were amazing! I mean what a duo you two would make!!" Johnny exclaimed.

"You were so cool when you rapped Taeyong-hyung! You're deep voice sent us chills!" Jaehyun said gesturing a thumbs up.

"Taeyong's rapped accompanied with Yuta's voice..wahhh. I think you should quit soccer and join the music club instead Yuta-ssi." Taeil said that garnered him a slap on the arm by Mark and everyone laughed.

"As much as I disagree to Taeil-hyung but seriously your voice is amazing Yuta-hyung!" Mark said giddily.

"And it was obvious that the two of you really enjoyed performing. It looked like you were born to be stars!" Haechan overly stated.

"Taeyong-hyung.. Yuta-hyung.. you were the best! Thank you for participating and making the festival a success." Winwin said shyly.

"Even Yuta here almost gave me a heart attack and Taeyong saying he wouldn't participate at first, I honestly and genuinely want to thank and congratulate the both of you for the giving all your best in the performance. And also I wanted to thank all of you, all of us for helping out the student council in preparing this festival. This day wouldn't be a success without everyone's help, so thank you." Doyoung said and bowed at the end that made everyone feel touched.

"I would like to thank everyone too for cheering us while we were performing. Thank you really for your support towards Taeyong and I." Yuta said smiling at everyone but Taeyong.

"Yeah, thanks for cheering and supporting us." Taeyong said eyeing everyone but Yuta.

"Ehh that's what friends are for right? To support and be there for each other!" Johnny said raising his hand up high that made everyone chuckle.

"Now we can fully enjoy the festival to the fullest!!! We still have time before the lighting of the campfire let's go!" Doyoung said happily, as it was the only time he got to finally enjoy the festival.

 

Everyone came together and strolled the campus, trying out the booths and buying all sorts of foods. The boys were truly having a good time. Indeed they plan to enjoy the festival to the fullest knowing that it'll be the last school festival they will be celebrating together as seniors. Everyone was laughing and joking. Johnny tried capturing every moment on his camera, Ten dancing his heart out when a song he knew played on, Taeil saying out some dad jokes to make everyone laugh, Winwin trying his best to stop Taeil from his corny jokes, Jaehyun trying out every snack he could land his eyes on and Doyoung leading everybody with every booth they stumble upon on.

Yuta was laughing and chatting with Mark and Haechan, and sometimes would stop the young ones from bickering. Everyone was loud except Taeyong who was walking past behind the group just eyeing Yuta. And the japanese would sometimes caught Taeyong staring but would just look away. Taeyong was desperately trying to have a time with Yuta alone but the situation begged to differ. They were with their friends and seriously Taeyong didn't know how to approach Yuta. What if Yuta still doesn't want to talk to him and will just avoid him if he approaches first, but still he gotta try though. He couldn't let the day pass by without letting Yuta know what he truly feels.

"Hey how about we try now the Hunted House? We couldn't get in earlier because the line was too long." Johnny said.

"And there I was, thinking I was saved." Ten said with an annoyed face.

"Same here ugh." Mark said and sighed.

"Ohh that's right I wanted to try that too!!" Jaehyun said happily.

"I supposed I could get us in, I'm friends with the organizer." Doyoung said proudly.

"Then let's go! What are we waiting for?!" Haechan yelled.

"Wait...how do we partner up? They only allow two persons every turn." Winwin said.

"We'll just draw lots then, the ones who draw the sticks with the same color partner up okay?" Taeil said.

Everyone gathered and picked one stick from the box Taeil was holding.

"I got blue!" Both Mark and Haechan said.

"Yellow." Jaehyun and Doyoung uttered.

"Green!!" Johnny yelled and Ten sighed, knowing they got the same color.

"Pink!!" Winwin exclaimed.

Taeil quickly checked the color of his stick and was disappointed to find it not pink. He pouted cutely.

"What's wrong?" Taeyong asked as he noticed Taeil sulking.

"What color did you pick?" Taeil asked and Taeyong let Taeil see his stick. As soon as Taeil glanced at Taeyong's stick, his eyes widened and quickly exchanged their sticks and yelled. "I got pink!! Pink!! Who got pink?! Ohh Winwin-ah you got pink?! I'm pink!!"

Taeyong was shocked at how Taeil just exchanged their pick. He was about to protest but...

"Red..." Yuta whispered but already knew who he was supposed to partner up. He looked at Taeyong and the older just waved the stick he was holding. Yuta gulped, how could he be alone with Taeyong now.

"So now that we already partner up let's go!!" Johnny said excitedly.

 

The group then walked their way to the Hunted House. It was a relief that they were able to enter soon after Doyoung talked to the organizers.

"So you already know your order, we wouldn't have enough time to gather up so after your turn just go straight to the field okay? It's almost time for the campfire cermony." Doyoung reminded everyone.

The first ones to enter were Johnny and Ten. Next were Doyoung and Jaehyun, followed by Mark and Haechan, then Winwin and Taeil. Yuta and Taeyong were the last, they were about to enter when Taeyong stopped.

"You don't have to go in with me, you know? If ever you're feeling forced to." Taeyong said looking downwards.

"It's fine. Do you not want to go with me?" Yuta asked.

"No..no that's not what I meant." Taeyong said shaking his hands in disagreement.

Yuta chuckled at the gesture that made Taeyong dumbstruck. "Shall we?" Yuta said.

Taeyong then thought, the time Yuta and him will be alone inside he would ask the latter if Hansol did say something and will try to tell Yuta what he truly feels. He patted his chest to encouraged himself and went inside with Yuta but as soon as darkness filled their surrounding, Taeyong already forgot his plan.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!!!! Wahhhhhhhhh!!!!!!" Taeyong screamed when something fell from above.

"Taeyong-ah are you okay huh..?" Yuta asked Taeyong, struggling to keep his laugh and was a bit startled that the cold Lee Taeyong just screamed.

"Ehhh something fell from above... WAHHHHHHH!! AHHHHH!! SHITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!! DON'T FUCKING TOUCH MEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!" Taeyong screamed louder when he felt a cold hand touched his arm.

Yuta couldn't help but let out a chuckle. He never knew it would only take a trip to a Hunted House to see Taeyong break down his walls. The cold prince image of Taeyong instilled on his mind was gone now.

"Shit this place is..... AHHHHHHHHHHH!!! I said--- NO TOUCHING!! NO TOUCHING!!!! WAHHHH!!" Taeyong shrieked when he felt a cold hand on his arm again and ghosts howling on a deserted hall way.

Yuta was laughing and chuckling so hard, looking at Taeyong screaming and scared. Taeyong would sometimes look back at Yuta and hold back his screams feeling embarrassed. Yuta then walked closer towards Taeyong and held his hand out.

"Ehhh what?..." Taeyong asked.

"Your hand." Yuta said like it was a natural thing to say.

Taeyong eyes widened at what Yuta said. Was Yuta really trying to? "Ehh?"

Yuta reached for Taeyong's hand and held onto it, intertwining their fingers.

"This was what I meant." Yuta said and clenched Taeyong's hand. "Now, let me lead the way." Yuta said and walked in front of Taeyong.

Even though it was still dark, ghosts trying to scare them and the loud howling and screeching sounds. Taeyong couldn't hear or see anything other than, Yuta holding his hand and how his heart was beating so fast and loudly. He couldn't help but held onto Yuta's hand tighter. He prayed the moment to stop. He wished the trip would never end. He felt warm inside and it felt good and right. He looked at Yuta's back, wishing Yuta felt the same as he was feeling. Wouldn't it be too selfish of him to ask that?

After a few minutes, they finished touring the whole Hunted House and light finally shone again.

"Wahhh that was fun! It was really scary right?" Yuta said and turned to face Taeyong but was surprised to see the latter looking downwards at their intertwined hands. Yuta was about to pull off their hold when Taeyong held on his hand tighter.

"Taeyong are you okay?" Yuta asked Taeyong with concern.

"Just..." Taeyong whispered.

"Ehh what?" Yuta said moving closer.

"Just... let me... let me hold your hand a little bit longer." Taeyong said, still with his head down.

"Ahmm someone might see and misunderstand..." Yuta said trying to reason out.

"Just let me please..." Taeyong responded.

Yuta was feeling confused but just let Taeyong hold his hand. He could feel how Taeyong's hand was warm and comforting. It felt nice, too nice for his liking. He's scared that the time Taeyong wanted to let go he couldn't...he wouldn't. Yuta bit his lip, how stupid of him to try and suppress his feelings for the older guy. That he even needed Hansol to make him realized his had actually fallen for the guy. He couldn't be blamed. Taeyong was easy to fall in love with even with his cold personality. Taeyong confronting him and even opening up a bit made him like the older more. It was just a matter of time until he fully realizes his feelings. He sighed. But what now? Even though he now know and is fully aware of his emotion towards Taeyong it's not like things would go any easier. He still hasn't fully recovered from the heartache he felt when he and Hansol broke up. Trusting and loving someone with all you have isn't easy especially when you already experienced how it is to be loved and then left alone. But then again, what's wrong with taking some chance?

"I wanted to say something to you." Taeyong spoke up after a few minutes.

"What is----?" Yuta was cut off when the school's speakers let out a loud screeched followed by an announcement.

"All students, faculty, guests and visitors please gather now around the field. We will now start the campfire ceremony. Again, everyone please gather now at the field, the campfire ceremony will start shortly."

The announcer said through the speakers reminding everyone.

"I'll tell you later." Taeyong said and Yuta just nodded releasing their hold.

Everyone then gathered at the field for the campfire ceremony. The boys were already there. Mark and Johnny waved at the two as they saw them.

"What took the two of you so long?" Ten asked one eyebrow raised.

"Just..nothing." Yuta replied with a smile.

The campfire ceremony then commnenced. The school's principal said some speech followed by the Student Council's president then after the loud music filled the campus. Everyone cheered and started dancing, gazing at the serenity and beauty of the huge campfire lit in the middle of the field.

The boys started taking some pictures and chatting. When Taeyong spaced out...

 

A few days after Taeyong kissed Yuta, the japanese started avoiding the older. Who wouldn't feel embarrassed about what had happened? So Taeyong tried to corner Yuta and apologize and have some talk when he saw Hansol on the way to Yuta's condominium.

"What are you doing here? You're not supoosed to be here." Taeyong said to Hansol with a glare.

"It's you who's supposed to be not here." Hansol replied back with an intensed gaze as Taeyong's.

"Why are you so persistent? Yuta already told you to stop bothering him but here you are." Taeyong scoffed.

"It's because I want him back. What about you?" Hansol smirked.

"I...it's none of your business." Taeyong said and continued to walk away.

"I know Yuta has been avoiding you." Hansol teased.

Taeyong clenched his jaws. "Aren't you nosy?"

"And I know Yuta better than you. I know you did something that's why he's acting this way."

"Yes I did something I know that is totally confusing for him... even for me but I just wanted to point out that I didn't regret what I did. And I'm not like someone who is afraid of the consequence of my actions. I intend to carry the responsibility." Taeyong said looking straight in Hansol's eyes.

"Are you sure you're ready to face the consequences?" Hansol asked in all seriousness.

"I admit I am lacking. I'm not strong enough but I'll be brave enough to never let go... of him."

"Can you promise me, you wouldn't hurt him like I did?"

"I promise, I won't...ever."

 

Taeyong was back in trance when he heard Ten shrieking at a distance about how he looked ugly at one photo. He looked at the boys and found Yuta happily laughing at the back. He breathed deeply and let out a sigh, as he walked closer.

"Yuta..." Taeyong called out and Yuta turned to look at him. "Can we talk?"

The two walked a little bit farther from the crowd. Taeyong found a bench nearby and sat on it, also gesturing Yuta to sit. They faced front and looked at how the campfire shone brightly and feeling its warmth.

"Whatever Hansol told you... I won't care, just hear me out." Taeyong spoked up calmly, letting the moment sink in. Here we go, he thought. "First, I wanted to apologize. Yes I intended to get some revenge on you when I knew it was you who Irene-noona liked. I know it was so childish of me to think it's your fault when in fact we really haven't had real feelings for each other. I mean yeah--I liked her but it was more of just a mere crush." Taeyong continued.

Yuta looked at Taeyong and nodded. "Apology accepted."

"But that was before I realized what my real feelings to you were." Taeyong gazed at Yuta lovingly with a small smile.

"What...what do you mean?" Yuta asked, eyes widened.

"I didn't know it was because I was interested in you that I thought I cared to even feel jealous at times I saw you with Hansol or annoyed when the guys kept talking about you. Now I know, I was annoyed because the others became close to you that quick when we haven't had long conversations yet." Taeyong said with a small chuckle at the end. "I was totally being childish."

"Taeyong-ah..." Yuta uttered.

"I didn't know it was gladness I felt when we were partnered up for the performance. How giddy I felt when I received your text or how nervous I was when I took you to my room, how happy I felt when we accidentally kissed and how I wasn't able to sleep that night and wrote the song we performed thinking about you."

"You mean...the song is.."

"Yes, it's about you. I wrote it for you."

Taeyong and Yuta locked eyes.

"What I'm trying to say here is that... Yuta I was so embarrassed to admit that I kissed you because I liked to... because I like you. I don't care if you're gay or now that I like you I'm gay... But I have these feelings...feelings I have never felt with someone before and I want you to know that. This is my confession to you."

"Taeyong... I didn't know you feel that way for me.."

"You don't have to be burdened by all of this.. I just wanted you to know.."

"So you're not asking me to be in a relationship with you?"

"Not yet... I want to court you first. I know the timing is not right, knowing you may still have feelings for Hansol and all but.. I wanted to ask.. Can I court you Yuta?" Taeyong asked with all sincerity.

"I want you to know that I, too, like you Taeyong. Seriously, you're not hard to love." Yuta said smiling. Taeyong on the other hand was speechless. "But my heart and being is still on the process of healing and trusting others. So I want you to bear with me and understand my situation."

Taeyong nodded as a reply. "I fully understand."

"So to answer your question if you can court me... my answer is yes." Yuta said smiling happily and Taeyong smiled back whispering a yes. "We can take our time to fully know each other and just let destiny do its thing, okay?"

"Never been this happy to not disagree."

 

 

After many months, the time has come. The day were the seniors hoped and not hoped to come, Graduation Day. Everyone was wearing their graduation robes and cap. The gymnasium was filled with the seniors, faculty and guests. Some were busy taking some pictures, some were trying to just let time pass and some were already crying their eyeballs out.

"Awww.... this would be the last time we'll be seeing each other." Taeil said and teared up.

"Taeil-hyung please don't say that!!! This is not the end!" Johnny exclaimed and joined Taeil in a crying session.

"Aigoo stop it you two.. you're embarrassing." Ten said sarcastically but was also teary eyed already.

"Yah come down you all. Don't get too emotional, the ceremony hasn't started yet." Jaehyun said with a soft chuckle.

"These dorks won't listen to you Jaehyun-ah. Their way too emotional already." Doyoung said in a jokingly manner.

"Awww I'll missed you all." Winwin said with a small smile.

"Hyung-nims!!! We came to support you all!!" Mark said as he walked closer to the area where the boys were.

"Tsk..tsk.. Can you all please wipe the tears off your faces?" Haechan said with a smirked.

"Thanks for coming guys." Taeyong said to the young ones.

"Oh hyung...is that tears I see in your eyes? Omo! The cold prince has shed his tears!" Haechan teased.

"Yah stop teasing Taeyong already. It's okay to feel emotional in graduations." Yuta said and held Taeyong's hand.

"Aigoo you're just backing up your emotional boyfriend!" Ten exclaimed.

"Taeyong became emotional even to little things eversince the two of you started dating." Taeil said sniffing.

"It's like he's more human now haha!" Johnny said which garnered him a glare from Taeyong.

"Yah stop bickering already, the ceremony's starting." Doyoung said and everyone took their seat.

 

Taeyong held unto Yuta's hand, giving it a light squish. Yuta looked at Taeyong with a loving smile that makes Taeyong melt everytime. The two started dating two months after Taeyong courted Yuta. Everything wasn't easy and they still bicker and quarell at times but were fast enough to apologize to each other and admit their mistakes. Even so likely that the whole school body wasn't that much supportive to them being in a relationship but with the help of their friends they carry on and came strong. It wasn't always flowers and chocolates but the both of them love each other all the more.

"Thank you for coming to Seoul and letting me love you." Taeyong said and kissed the back of Yuta's hand.

"Thank you for accepting all of me and never let me go." Yuta replied back with all sincerity.

"I will never get tired of loving you..so bad."

 

\---


End file.
